Breathless
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Sooner Life Turns Around, Torrie Wilson returns to WWE as HHH's Assisant, what happens when she falls for John Cena. finding herself questioning her own desires? can she fight it or will she fall for Cena? it could change her life forever
1. Back Where I Belong

New Story: Breathless

Summary: Sooner life turns around, Torrie Wilson returns back to WWE as Triple H's Assistant. One's promise from the blonde, is she will keep it happens when she falls for John Cena. She finds herself testing her own desires. On his quest to regain his wwe championship, Cena falls for the beautiful assistant. What will Torrie do when her feelings are returned, will she be brought to a dramatic decision that could change her life forever.

…

Sooner life turns around, time travels fast. Days-weeks, to weeks-months. In the end the time had turned into years. As life goes on, different doors open. Moving on. Continuing on with life. Leaving things behind. Say, a special someone.

Someone that has meant something in your life. Someone you believed in, a friend to lean on through all the weather and storms. A friend to turn to when times got rough. A special friend to smile in comfort, take them through the darkest and stand by them.

To start your new step of your life, the next chapter. It all starts with goodbye.

That's exactly what happened to the Idaho Blonde-better known as Torrie Wilson.

She had said goodbye years back to the special person that touched her life. She had moved on with her life years ago.

Deep in her heart, nothing had changed. he was always there burning in the back of her mind. Lately it was all she could think of, especially the night she got a phone call from Stephanie Levesque. After the phone call, it took all of 10 seconds for Torrie to agree after that life changing phone call.

He had been on her mind for days, every second that passed…..she'd been one step closer to shooting right back into his life. God knows how he will react once he sees the blonde back in WWE.

Sure they had years of friendship, so much history. But not all the history was good. One night had changed their friendship, they weren't so close anymore. He thought it was over, and done. Torrie had moved and continued on, but now….it was time for the past to return.

They would be seeing each other once again very soon, what will he do when they meet again after years apart….

The friend of the sweet blonde, Torrie was the one, only John Cena.

…...

Now that was the outline of the story, the history part of the story. Chapters have ended, one of the stories had ended. Now this story has only just begun….

What lies up ahead on this blue horizon road?

….

The Silver car parked, moments later. A black high heel landed on the concrete. A beautiful blonde emerged from the Mercedes car. The blonde honey locks flicked with one swift movement. Retrieving her purse, she closed the door behind her.

The black tie up coat hugged her curvy body, the season of summer had almost passed. The autumn was on the horizon. Torrie tightened her coat locking her car door. She walked into the entrance of the arena where Monday Night Raw would be held tonight.

Little things told everyone that Torrie Wilson is indeed back in the WWE, it wasn't for one night only. She was back for a while, planned on going nowhere. It was true, the American Good Girl had returned home.

From the Beautiful blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, with every step. The natural warm smile on her face. The shining beauty she always bought.

She was back, nothing had changed. Torrie was still the one of sweethearts of the Diva Locker Room.

The black high heels clicked on the floor, walking down what felt like memory lane. Coming to a stop, Torrie knocked on the door. She disgarded her black coat, standing in a beautiful white knee length silk dress, with a tie back. Her hair was in sweet curls lying on her back.

She was back in the arena, looking presentable and beautiful as ever.

Torrie stood at the door waiting for the door to open. Moments later, a well dressed muscular man came to the door. The smile came on moustache face.

"Please tell me, Stephanie filled you in" Torrie Wilson spoke.

The new chief operating officer, Triple H chuckled. "Of course, come on in" Torrie smiled on as she stepped into the office. She turned around to face Hunter. She witnessed the door close.

"Wow, a suit…..a lot has changed here" Torrie grinned.

"Time is changing, we are changing with the times" Triple H walked over to his desk.

"Please sit down" Torrie walked to the computer comfy black chair. She placed her purse on top of her lap while she faced Paul Levesque. The man that had always been a good friend to her over the years.

Now he has taken over from his father in law, Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon. WWE was now in the hands of The Game Triple H, and his beautiful passionate wife Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

Things in WWE have been shaken up, so shaken it will never be the same again. Things have changed, forever. How did it all start? How did Triple H become the COO of the organisation. It all started with a rash decisions and choices from the chairman.

A high stake match between then Champion John Cena vs. the challenger, a man that likes to call himself. "The voice of the voiceless" CM PUNK. This match was the last match in Punk's career. Why did it have anything to do with the board of directors? What was so different to any other title match because Cm Punk decided to shake things up, speaking his mind. Punk announced his wwe contract was coming to an end, but the night that strikes midnight. He would leave with the wwe championship.

Dropping his pipe bombs saying whatever he feels like. Taking shots at face of the wwe, John Cena. The "Great one" The Rock. The Chairman himself Vince McMahon, Mr McMahon's daughter. Stephanie McMahon and the son in law, Triple H.

Punk had won the right to face John Cena for the wwe championship at the Money In The Bank Pay Per View. The night that change started to happen, lied in the shadows. It was the broadcast of "RAW Roulette" Punk decided to interfere with Cena's tables match with R Truth. Thanks to CM PUNK, Cena was speared through the table left lying in a heap the broken sharded table.

Punk then decided, to speak his mind nothing scripted. Quoting a line "Do I have Your Attention Now". So much, the rogue superstar was suspended. The story started to heat up. John Cena got Punk re stated, but Cena had to make a sacrifice of his own.

If he couldn't defeat the voice of the voiceless, then John Cena would be fired by orders of the Chairman. One thing that Cena was known for was keeping his promise, keeping his word. Other was "Never Give Up" regardless of the high stakes, risks.

The match happened, a epic match at that. Taking place in Chicago, the hometown of CM PUNK. John Cena was defeated after a distraction where Vince tried to screw Punk but Cena stopped the executive vice president of talent relations, John Lariatus with a punch in the mouth. The distraction cost Cena the match, after falling to the GTS.

CM punk covered the motionless John Cena, became the WWE Championship. A night that shocked the foundations. WWE had lost the legendary title. The clock struck midnight, CM PUNK left the WWE with the WWE Championship.

Monday night Raw, Following night had no championship. A tournament was made. While Vince tried to forget move on, acting like Punk never existed. True to his word, Vince McMahon was going to fire John Cena after failing….

That's how the story changed, that's how WWE was shook up. Just as Vince was about to say those words, right to Cena's face. The Game, Triple H returned with a bombshell, a emotional one at that.

Triple H was taking over the day to day activities. Vince had lost all his power, after having a injunction put upon him. Triple H wasted no time in taking his advantages. After defeating Rey Mysterio, a new champion was crowned in John Cena.

Once again, WWE had John Cena as the Champ. Everything seemed right again…until a blaring of "Living Colour" entitled "Colt Personality." the new theme music of the returning CM PUNK. Bringing a situation to WWE. There was two championships, two Champions that were real and set in stone….

Triple H decided, they settle it his way. That was a Champion vs. Champion Match at the Biggest Party Of The Summer. Summerslam. It was John Cena vs. CM PUNK with the special referee Triple H.

The Game called the match down the middle, but he had a mistake when Cena's foot was on the ropes after being hit with the GTS for the second time. John Cena left the ring. That is not how the night ended, CM PUNK or John Cena was the Champion.

After a shocking assault, by Kevin Nash on Cm punk. The Mexican Alberto Del Rio say a perfect opportunity, cashed in his money in the bank briefcase to win the wwe championship.

Cm Punk was furious at Nash and HHH, believing there's some alliance between the two, could involve HHH's wife Stephanie. While John Cena was furious with Alberto Del Rio after He and Punk left everything they had in the ring. Cena was very angry that Del Rio came in and cashed in using a briefcase won the gold.

The Night After Summerslam, passionate fire and serious words from Cena towards Del Rio. John Cena promised if it was him that Del Rio face, The new WWE Champion's destiny would be the respected and strong Cena whipping his ass.

That was the story, here we are now…Triple H once again had shook WWE up but for right now. Everyone else was in the dark, except three people.

The two people, that knew….were discussing her return right now….

"Wow, it's so weird seeing you like this Paul, sorry but it is" Torrie looked to the floor, smiling at the carpet.

"I know, it's going to take sometime getting used to." Triple H spoke.

Torrie looked up, the new COO of the WWE. "So you're okay with it?" Torrie asked.

"Of course, now I've already got the script written up for you" HHH told, he swung his chair, and went through a filing cabinet pulling out what he's looking for.

Triple H swung his chair back around, to face the blonde. "Here we go, now this is the first week. So don't worry you're not doing a lot" HHH told.

"Okay," Torrie nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what's been going on with WWE?"

"That you're in charge now?" Torrie asked.

The Game smirked, "Well yes. I mean everything else?"

Torrie nodded with a sweet smile. "I did my homework, I watched back from May. I may have gone back too far but I thought, better safe than sorry"

"Great, so you know Summerslam was a week ago?" HHH asked.

"I kind of missed the week, I was in Chicago but I caught up a few days ago. Cm Punk is back after his little tirade…and…CM Punk has issues with you, Nash and Stephanie" Torrie's fingertips suddenly rose to her blonde hair, slipping down between her locks gently.

"John Cena….has Alberto Del Rio, the Mexican guy in his sights after Mexican Man cashed in the money in the briefcase at the end of the night. John looked very angry…." Torrie explained.

Triple H smiled. "I am impressed."

"Oh Kelly, Kelly is Diva's Champion. WWE's newest Barbie doll" Torrie winked with a giggle, bringing Hunter to laugh. "Beth Phoenix and Natalya are so kind of heel Diva faction" Torrie explained, going over what has been happening lately so she doesn't forget or get confused.

"Great work, I'm going to enjoy working with you Torrie"

Torrie looked at her new boss, twinkling her sweet smile. "You too"

"Excited?" HHH asked tapping a pen on the desk.

Torrie silently gasped, showing her excitement. She's missed WWE fans terribly

"I'm very excited, I cannot wait to go back out there! I just hope I don't freeze"

"Well I'm sure you will be fine," Triple H told the Idaho Blonde.

Torrie nodded as she leaned forwards, holding out her hand. "Thank you so much Paul for giving me this wonderful opportunity" HHH shook the swift hand of his new worker.

"You're welcome" He smiled back.

"It sure will be nice, being back in the PG era where I don't have to get stripped of my clothes"

Triple H chuckled. "I'm guessing you're happy, there's no gimmick matches"

"Are you kidding? When I got the call the first thing I was thinking….I'm so happy I can go back but please, please let me be wearing clothes and not lingerie. Because it's so uncomfortable and hard to focus on a match when you're trying to keep yourself covered up" Torrie explained.

"Well times have changed, Torrie. We are changing with the times"

Torrie smiled. "I am glad. I'm kind of happy that I'm not suffering any bumps in the ring and having my hair pulled, thrown across the mat"

"So no desire to be a diva again?"

Torrie looked at him after his question. "No, I feel like I moved on from that. Back Surgery frightened me to death so I do have a spark, once in a while where I pick up hosts, or my brothers but I'm more happy to be in a different role"

Triple H slowly nodded his head.

"That's fine, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes of course. One thing I like, is honesty so thank you for telling me"

"Okay" Torrie smiled on.

"Well so just curious, what made you come back?" Paul asked, the newest return.

"Well I've been away for a few years, I was starting to get bored at home and I thought it would be wonderful to travel the road again"

Triple H laughed on "Torrie, I loved your sarcasm at the end"

Torrie giggled. "One thing I didn't miss at all, was the travelling. Loved travelling the world, meeting great people along the way. But demanding schedule…and lack of sleep."

"You looking forward to seeing anyone again?"

Torrie listened to the question, it seemed to be the only one that echoed in her mind. "I don't hate anyone…..most of people I knew, is long gone…but there's still a few"

"You'll make new friends, I remember Eve Torres was happy that you might be coming back" Triple H told Torrie.

"Awe, yeah I like her. She's very talented. I'm just happy to be part of it all again. Was the utter best moments of my life" Torrie explained.

"Oh I know….who is still around, that you used to be quite close too"

"Who's that?"

"John"

Torrie looked at Triple H. "Awe….yeah…."

"Well I don't think you're that surprised, John is still around here" Triple H chuckled.

Torrie managed a dimpled grin as much as she could, while the past started to return playing like a soft melody in her mind. "Yeah, still the same John Cena. Strong, dedicated, hardworking that's him as I remember" Torrie softly spoke.

"Well he's not changed, still the same. Although don't tell him. His wrestling has got much better since I wrestled him back in 2008" HHH laughed.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her shoulder, while she sweetly laughed too.

Triple H looked at his watch "Well the show don't start for another hour yet, so if you want to get a drink, something to eat. I'll get a crewmember to come and find you when it's time okay?" Triple H spoke.

"Okay, yeah" Torrie agreed.

Triple H opened the door, he turned back and shook the hand of Torrie. "Welcome back, Torrie. My new assistant" Torrie giggled with excitement before she walked out of the door leaving HHH's office.

Triple H walked back over to his desk, he leaned back on the chair thinking to himself. HHH leaned forwards to his phone, he dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello" a female answered.

"Hi Becca, It's Paul. Is my buddy o pal there?" HHH Asked for Shawn Michaels.

"Hi Paul, no I'm sorry Shawn's in Africa right now" Becca Michaels spoke.

"Africa?"

"Yes, he's been there for 4 days now. He's back at the weekend" Becca said over the phone.

"Oh right, okay. Tell him I called, I hope he has a safe trip home" Paul said softly.

"I will, I'll get him to give you call when he comes home"

"Thanks darling, take care. Give the kids a hug from their Uncle Paul"

The wife of Shawn Michaels giggled "Alright, bye Paul. Take care, bye" hearing the dialling the tone, HHH placed the phone back down on the desk. The Game looked around at his surroundings. Everything was so different, he had a desk, he had important files with his name on it.

He wasn't wearing jeans, a shirt or gym track suits. He was wearing a high class suit. Everything in his room was different. He felt he had changed dramatically. Paul hardly had any time to himself, or his friends.

He's forgot the last time, he went out for a drink with a few of his friends. Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, John Cena. To say a few. HHH was always busy in meetings, and the little time he has, he spends with his daughters and Stephanie that's not even a lot….if anything, he sees them less when he was superstar.

The only time someone knocks on the door, if they want something or is asked to sign paperwork. His friend, John Cena don't come by. If anything, now HHH's is in control. People, including his friends are seeing him differently. They now see him as boss, and not a friend. Not the fun, lively, joker he is.

That was the first time in weeks, he's had a nice conversation with someone. The first conversation he had with Torrie. Sure it was business related, but they had a laugh together and a joke. HHH liked the feeling.

Triple H moved the solid gold, template. It had his name on it, the COO. Those words right there, told the story. He was not the same man, he knew that. His friends knew it…Triple H had changed, better still. Paul Levesque had all the power, but was he truly happy?

With a soft sigh, he positioned the plate. He knew what it felt inside.

The Game felt lonely.

…...

Torrie walked down the corridor, getting familiar again with the surroundings.

As she walked past, heads were turning. Eyes were glancing from passing people. Torrie offered a slight twinkle of a wave, while she kept walking

It's been quite a while since she had been in a arena, so she was walking around making sure she don't get lost. As she walked, it felt like memory lane. Images came through the back of her mind, memories started to flash in her mind.

While she kept walking down the corridor, she turned back flicking her hair at the same time. Before her eyes, a memory glowed. Involving a picture, Torrie had Rey Mysterio take of her, Trish, Amy, Stacy. Fun memories started to play like a mini clip video. Full of fun and laughter. Chats with legendary divas, ones that Torrie is still friends with.

The close friends she's still got outside wwe, is Lilian Garcia & Candice Michelle. They make a faction, of sweet delight some tender, loving care. (TLC) they were there with Torrie when she received the phone call. The two former divas helped Torrie make the decision. She's also friends with Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Victoria and Michelle McCool.

As she walked, thinking back to the past. Honestly it did feel like walking down memory lane for Torrie. She knew this time, it would different. Most of all her friends she made, are gone from WWE. There was only a handful left, most were superstars. So she had to make friends with the current Divas. She wondered as she walked, would they be open and friendly or will some…not like the fact, a member of the Golden Era Divas have returned.

Torrie continued to walk, suddenly the memories stopped when she noticed a door in front of her. There she stood, her ankle buckle black heels stayed on the same spot of the floor. Torrie started to walk up to the door, she lowered her head down to the floor for a moment before she gazed her green coloured eyes back at the door.

The door was the same as the others, it wasn't the door that made her suddenly stop. It was the name on the door. "John Cena"

Torrie remained outside the door, standing on the same spot. She saw Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" symbol underneath the name. it was truly him. Torrie knew it. The reason why the sweet blonde just froze.

Torrie's mascara eyelashes lowered, before they flicked up back at the door. Her hand slowly came into a fist. She felt herself take in a soft breath, that moment. She felt like she was ready to face him again.

"Okay….one…two…." Her hand drew nearer, actually touching the door.

Of course, fate decided to screw things up for her. The door handle suddenly opened. "Oh No!" Torrie panicked, seeing the handle turning. She briefly ran her fingers down her hair before she ran, hiding herself behind the wall.

Torrie stayed out of sight, leaning her back against the wall. Luckily he didn't noticed her as he walked out of his locker room. Torrie caught a glimpse of John Cena, he was currently in the same wrestling attire she remembered….glowing in red colours.

Her head peeked, from the corner of the wall. She saw him standing there with a plastic cup in his hand. Her eyes were fixed on him. She saw the back of his red t shirt. She had seen clips of what's been going in WWE, so obviously the attire of red, blue and white is the recent ring attire of John Cena.

Truly, she wasn't looking what he was wearing. Her eyes were fixed on his figure, he stood there unknown of the blonde watchful eye.

John Cena stood there, not realising Torrie Wilson was standing behind a wall with her eyes fixed on him. "I've missed you…" a whisper came.

Her head softly leaned on the corner of the wall, her right hand touched smooth wall while she stood there looking at him. Her eyelashes lowered to the floor, closing a second later before they reopened to the same vision.

A soft sigh passed through her shiny gloss lips while she noticed, his figure becoming just like it her mind, a distant memory.

Torrie leaned her head back, standing with her back against the wall. Her head fell back on the wall after he walked out of her sight. While she remained there, standing.

Different memories flashed through. All memories involved John Cena.

How could she let such happy memories fade away? One that played in her mind like a record, was Torrie cuddling herself in John's strong arms, as he embraced her. The glowing, delighted smile on her face as she felt the wonderful vibe of friendship gleaming through.

A memory she held in her heart, a secret place. Like a photograph. She'll hold in her special place in her heart.

Every sunrise dawns, also the colour of night follows. Torrie remembered that one night. She was wrong, but she relied on her pride. It cost her one of the closest friendships she had.

Torrie would do anything, to go back and change her own mind. Change the way she handled it that night, but everyone knows you can't turn back the hands of time. As much you want too. You can't. it's done, history.

All you can do, is make something of the future. Torrie did wonder in the back of her mind. Was the friendship over? Could she save it? Had it been destroyed, broken by the storms? Or can it be mended? Will he forget and forgive? Just too many questions….no answers had come to light. It all remained in the shadows of the unknown.

A lot had happened, she was different from that night. Torrie hadn't come back for John. She hadn't come back to screw with his head, and play games with his heart…as she once did….there was no way, Torrie would be doing that again.

If anything, she was on her knees pleading for forgiveness. Sure, Torrie has tried countless times to contact, apologise but when she comes to the letter….nothing is written, she's left with the same hole in her heart.

Torrie felt ashamed of herself, how she acted on that night. She pushed, pushed John into a corner… bringing him to a dramatic conclusion. She hoped she'd find God's grace, in every mistake. She hoped that John can forgive her, and somehow they can be friends again, someday. If not…..then she can understand.

There's no other way to describe what she put Cena through a few years ago than Hell.

She knew it, sure when they do meet again. She knew it would be distant, probably small talk about work and weather. Anything, to be polite. She couldn't see John just ignoring her, he wasn't that type of guy even though it's what she felt like she deserved.

She knew John Cena was better than that, but Torrie knew. His guard would be up. He wouldn't talk to her like he used too. He'd be distant. She'd knew why? Because the last time he saw her would be burning in the back of his mind.

Now she was back, Torrie stood here swallowing her pride saying she's sorry for that night. Goes back to happy times all the time. It turns out, freedom was nothing but missing John. She'd love nothing but to change her own mind, make it alright. Maybe it was wishful thinking? But she had to try and make amends.

For right now, she hoped that he would still acknowledge her as a person, not just walk away. She'd think of swallowing her pride, standing in front of John saying she's sorry, but more than anything, she hopes he can forgive her.

Even though, they were parted for many years. She still hoped for the best for him.

She still hoped, each road leads to where John wants to go. Torrie hoped

the days come easy, the moments pass slow. If he's faced with a choice, and he has to choose, she hopes he chooses the one that means the most to him.

If it was cold outside, things looked dark for him. He'd show the world warmth of his smile and rise above it all. Do what she knew, defines him….Never Give Up. He's always been so inspirational to her, regardless to what has happened. That remains the same to this day. That won't change, forever it will remain the same.

But More than anything, Her wish for John in her heart that this life becomes all he wanted it too. His dreams stayed bright and big. The worries remained small. John never has to carry more than he can hold. Where he's out there, getting to where you getting too? She hopes that he knew somebody loves him, always will.

Yes, Torrie did still love John after all this time. She'd be lying to herself if she said otherwise. A part of her wanted him back, part of her wanted to tell him she's not over him, if he thinks she is….well he's so wrong. No matter what she misses him, every time she kisses someone…she still misses John.

So what did turn this into a nightmare, it seemed so bright and magical? How did the darkness follow? Simple. The cold came back, when fear crept into her mind. It all changed. he gave her his love? She gave him, goodbye.

While she stood there, Torrie wished she had realised what she had when he was hers.

But she let her fear control. That's how the story ended, no happily ever after for John or Torrie, as their fairytale, storybook goes. No happy ending.

"You lost?" a sudden voice caught Torrie's attention.

She had to drag herself from her mindful thoughts. "Huh?" Torrie wondered how long she had been standing by the wall.

"You've been standing there for a while"

Torrie turned around to see a crewmember. "Sorry, haven't been here for quite while…" Torrie made an excuse, if someone didn't draw her attention. God knows how long she'd be standing there.

"Mr Levesque wanted me to give you this"

Torrie looked at the man "Levesque? Oh Hunter" she took the white paper being the script.

"He likes to do it in detail, good luck tonight Miss Wilson"

Torrie smiled as he walked away. Torrie held the script in her hand. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, right to end of the tip of her hair.

She walked along, gazing at the script. To Torrie, she thought she was only in a brief segment being the announcement. Torrie skimmed the script, and placed it down on the table before she continued walking down the corridor with her sweet blonde curls bouncing every time she took a step forward.

A soft grin stayed on her face while she walked, slipping her fingertips through her blonde hair on left side of her head

genuinely she couldn't wait, to back in that ring once again. It approaching very fast.

The names involved on the script, stood boldly brighter than the rest.

**Triple H**

**Torrie Wilson (Return) **

**WWE Champion-Alberto Del Rio**

**CM Punk **

…**..one name, Torrie had missed…..**

**John Cena. **

…...

Two weeks after Summerslam, Monday Night Raw began. The fireworks of the pyro started. The welcome voices of Jerry "King" Lawler. JR and Michael Cole. It was another edition of RAW.

Silence be fell, the arena before Triple H's music started. The New COO emerged from the curtain, in a high dollar suit. The Game walked down to the cheers from the WWE Unviverse, it's only been almost a month since HHH took over from Vince McMahon. Already, HHH was making changes.

Triple H stepped in the ring, he walked to the centre and got a microphone. "I'll get straight down to business, I will deal with Punk-Nash issue later on when Kevin gets here. We all deserve answers. I give you all my word, I had nothing to do with what happened to Cm Punk"

"Now I do have a surprise for everyone, ever since I have taken over. I'm in charge of this company so I can do what I want, when I want. I think you all be very happy with this surprise….."

"I have hired myself a personal assisant for RAW, my wife actually suggest this person. I know I'm more surprised than you." Triple H spoke. making the fans around, everyone backstage suddenly become interested.

….

"A assisant?" Zack Ryder spoke.

"I hope it's a female, that'll be so hot" Alex Riley told.

"I'm amused Stephanie's alright with this" John Cena spoke.

"Hunter can do what he wants" Rey said standing beside Cena.

"Wonder who it could be?" Eve Torres said while a group of superstars and divas gathered around a monitor. Waiting in anticipation.

"I hope it's a female, will help the diva division" Beth Phoneix said playing with her pink heart charm, that she and Natayla have started to wear.

"That would be awesome Beth" Nattie told.

"Yeah, no more perky, pretty little princess. Aka…Barbie dolls" Beth directed her glare at the Diva's Champion, Kelly Kelly. While the blonde held the butterfly sparkle Championship on her shoulder.

"You wish you can be like me" Kelly winked.

Beth snickered with Natalya. "Stink faces? Ha…sure that's talent. Before divas used to do it for fun. You think that actually is a move"

"I want to be nothing like you, I want to be the glamzon in the ring not on a different superstar….per night"

Kelly's eyes grew with fury.

"Whoa. Whoa, enough girls." John Cena spoke.

"Aw, John. We could have had a cat fight"

"We know that Beth would kill her, so shut up" Rey sternly warned

"Shh! HHH's is about to the make the annoucement"

"Little Jimmy! The assisant!" R Truth suddenly shouted.

The Miz turned his eyes towards his new tag team partner. "Really? Really? Wait what's going on?"

"Triple H has appointed a new assisant"

"X PAC? Or Shawn Michaels?" Miz checked his phone, checking on his injured girlfriend.

"I don't think so, I think it's someone new" John Cena said, putting his hands on his hips while he stood there next to Rey and Zack Ryder.

"Shh, here we go!"

"Beth, I so hope it's a female. Dominant one" Nattie said to her friend.

The Glamzon smirked "Me Too"

"Eve, can we go?" Kelly said bored.

"No! I wanna know who the assistant is" Eve said.

Kelly snickered. "Who freaking cares….."

"We do" a number of voices said back to the current Diva's Champion.

"Shut up Blondie" Beth said back, Kelly just put her hand up to Beth before touching her diva's championship, being bored.

"If you're bored, walk away" John said to Kelly.

"No I wanna stay" Kelly stayed with Eve, turning to the monitor smiling at John Cena.

The announcement of the new assistant, was moments away. Everyone was on tender hooks. Who is the mystery assistant?

…..

"Let me say, this lady is one of the most beautiful women you could ever see. One of the most sweetest, memorable divas in history…."

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome. My new Assisant…..making her long waited return….."

"Who is it JR?"

"I don't know…we'll have to wait and see"

Silence hit the arena, so much anticipation, curiosity. Triple H signalled. Rolled his towards the ramp. Everyone waited…and waited.

Until a old theme returned to blare the speakers. A instrumental of drums brought the arena to erupt loudly with sudden cheers.

"No! it can't be!" JR announced.

"Ohh Wow!" King spoke

"This place just erupted"

Everyone knew the song, The voice of legendary Lilian Garcia played throiugh the speakers. Song entitled. "Need A Little Time" a new titration played. Pink and white sparkles, surrounding the name. "Torrie Wilson" in italics. Clips of her time with wwe, a few of photo shoot. Brand new studio clips. This video proved, Torrie Wilson was back.

_I just need a little space to call my ownJust a corner of the world where I can be aloneWith you…_

"Seriously, can't be? Is it her?"

"Is the Blonde Bombshell back?"

The cheers got louder, when the beautiful blonde herself came from the curtain. The drums of the song played as Torrie made her return.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you, the beautiful angel, TORRIE WILSON!" Triple H spoke.

"Oh wow! I love this! Torrie Wilson is Triple H's assistant"

"Oh I'm in heaven" King said smiling.

"One of the most beautiful divas of all time, very memorable" Michael Cole told.

"Lovely Torrie Wilson back in wwe," JR announced.

"I'm seeing Torrie again, definitely loving the view" King said smiling ear to ear.

"You happy King?" JR Chuckled

"I'm very happy, I love this well done Game!"

Torrie stood on the ramp, she slowly rose her fingertips to her gloss lips her music still playing. Blew out her kiss peace sign to the air, for the WWE Universe. Her very familiar smile came on her face, shining those pearly whites after she had made her shocking return.

Triple H smiled, he could hear the appreciation. He knew the fans loved this decision.

The American Good Girl is Back, beautiful as ever

…..

"TORRIE WILSON!"

Two words, that made John Cena suddenly choke on his bottled water.

"John, you alright?" Rey asked. Cena couldn't answer, He was left speechless so suddenly.

All his blue ocean eyes saw was the beautiful Torrie Wilson standing on top of the ramp. She shoot right through his heart like an sudden arrow. She was back. John knew it. From the blonde shiny hair, the sweet ;pearly white smile, the music, the innocence she brings. He knew it, she had returned.

John lightly coughed, his eyes grew wide with shock. His soft tone passed through his lips. "Oh My God" he softly muttered.

The Idaho Sweetheart, Torrie Wilson returned to WWE.

More importantly, she has returned into the heart of John Cena.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter, New Story! I'm so happy and excited for this story! it's the one that i've been so excited about for days. i had to post it, i tried to wait but can't any longer.<p>

I've finished Every Rose Has It's thorn, as much as i loved that story, writing it was amazing but i'm glad i have a completed story shows me i can complete a story hehe. a sequel will follow in the next few weeks. but this story, i have high hopes for, i just hope you guys like it too.

Hope you all enjoyed! a lot will be revealed. u know me, i love the drama you'll have to wait and see what happens. hehe :) i promise it will reveal as the story goes on.

Please Review!

Bye-bye x :)

Chapter 2-John has to keep it together since he's involved in the segment. Torrie's first day as assisant, is eventful when she's thrown into the deep end by HHH.


	2. A Moment To Breathe

Chapter 2-Moment To Breathe.

Torrie Wilson is back! She's returned. After all the years away, The Blonde Bombshell has returned home to WWE. She has made a sudden return back to RAW.

That made a lot of people happy, but a certain one was anything but thrilled to see the blonde return.

"She's back…." John Cena repeated softly to himself

"Oh bro that is so hot!"

"Torrie Wilson? Scratch the dominant" Beth said to Natalya.

"I prefer her to the princess Blondie over there" Natalya said to her fellow Diva.

Beth nodded before she turned back to the television monitor.

"_Why is this happening to me?" _John thought to himself, he stood there and all his eyes could see what lied on the monitor. The beautiful Blonde, Torrie Wilson walking down the ramp after making a shocking return.

He saw that sweet but hidden dangerous smile surfaced on her face, catching anybody's eye. Drawing them into her natural beauty. John knows exactly what's it like to fall for the charm, since he's fallen for it.

He also knows what it felt like to be left outside waiting alone. John knew that blinding smile of hers, can be poison. He knew that from previous experience. One thing Cena knew, he just couldn't go through with all it again. His heart couldn't take it, it felt too much.

As he stood there, he felt the piercing pain of the past bring horrid thoughts to burn his mind. Her return left them running through his mind. If he suddenly felt old emotions, god knows what he is going to be like when Cena's blue eyes lay once again on her emerald sparkling eyes.

One thing John Cena was dreading, seeing her once again. He thought all this was over and done with. Well fate had decided to change all the rules, now all John could do is breathe again and wait to see what lies ahead in the future.

John stood for a few moments near the monitor before he walked away. Rey Mysterio had noticed Cena turn and walk away, curiously he followed John.

"John, why did you walk off?"

"Needed a moment" John spoke softly.

Rey grinned at the news. "Can you believe it? Torrie's back!" Mexican high-flyer told.

John continued to stand exactly in the same place, he softly breathed in before he responded. "Yeah, I noticed…."

"It's great news,"

"_Not the word I'd use, more like a terrible nightmare" _

John turned towards his friend. "Sure, anything's possible here so I don't know why I'm surprised, I mean Torrie's back. I mean Torrie. You know Torrie Wilson. She's returned, that's so great" John gritted a grin as much he could. Talking quickly, taking less breaths.

"John, are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh I'm great, Torrie's back. See you around Rey" John quickly walked off, leaving Rey scratching the top of his mask wondering why Cena seemed to be a little different.

Usually John Cena is warm, open and friendly to everyone. He was a carefree spirit. You had to get him really pissed off, to see him snap but he was one of the nicest guys backstage. Everyone was friends with him. Usually he was calm, nothing did affect him.

Witnessing John's sudden change of character, he was talking a lot faster. Repeating himself quite a lot. He had forced grin across his face. Some kind of emotion was building in his eyes and voice.

Rey had every right to be curious.

"_There's a story here" The master 619 tapped his masked face. _

…_..._

John Cena continued to walk down the corridor. He stopped to lean against a wall, another monitor was placed backstage, it had the same picture the other one he just walked away from. It seemed, Cena couldn't escape it.

Someone from his past, had returned. Shooting suddenly straight through his life, more importantly his heart.

John stepped closer to the monitor, he took off his red baseball hat so the shadowed reflect from the top of the cap disappeared. John lowered his eyes to the ground before he felt the urge to look back at the monitor. He watched backstage, like everyone else. Cena watched the story start to unfold.

Placing his hat back on top of his head, he watched Torrie walk down the ramp, making her return home.

…...

With the fans in attendance support, they poured out their cheers of emotion. They were pure delight that one of the most beautiful, dedicated and popular Divas, known as the Boise Beauty-Torrie Wilson was standing on the ramp.

She walked down the ramp, every step she came closer to the ring she knew and missed dearly. Torrie always dreamed, of walking down this ramp towards the ring once again, and now that dream had become a reality.

The opportunity she was given, was once of a lifetime. No way she was going to refuse it. She didn't have to wrestle, so there wasn't any fear of getting injured again. She could still be the Torrie, the fans all adored and respected.

She can still be, the American Good Girl. The Diva that defines Strength, innocence and Beauty. She can still be Torrie Wilson, but this time…there was a professional spin on her character. She can show her loveable supporters, a different side to Miss Torrie Wilson.

She honestly couldn't wait.

Torrie continued to walk down the ramp, the steel steps were closer than before. Everything was the same. As she remembered. She came to the point of the steps, she saw the COO, Triple H standing in the ring waiting for his new assistant to enter the ring after years apart.

Torrie gently slapped hands of the fans that were reaching out to touch. Wearing her beautiful silk white knee length dress, her ankle black buckle shoes. She had her blonde long hair, in sweet curls, her make up was exactly as before.

She was the same beautiful angel, they all remembered.

Torrie moved her head, so her silk locks would flick from her shoulder. She stepped on the stairs. Climbing up the ring apron. Torrie rose her leg through the second ring rope. Once she was back in the ring, all the old emotions returned.

She felt the rush of sudden energy, the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach every time she stepped through the ropes. It was just indescribable, but she definitely loved it.

Torrie stood near the ropes, she saw the acceptance from her new boss. Her fingertips landed in her blonde hair, holding her locks in her fingers. The delighted, excited smile was all over her face.

She stepped closer to her new boss, HHH offered her a handshake. Torrie immediately shook his hand. Still with a beautiful smile on her face, she stood in the ring with the King Of Kings, Triple H.

Triple H pointed to Torrie, bringing very loud cheers from the WWE Universe. She twinkled her fingertips in a wave, before bringing her two fingers to her shining lips, blowing out her familiar "Kiss Peace Sign" she received, more cheers from the audience.

The reaction was bringing happy tears to Torrie's eyes, the emotion was sparkling behind them. The white pearl smile stayed across her face. She was loving every second of it, the feeling she felt within her right now, is a feeling she hadn't experienced in long time.

Just pure happiness, of course excitement.

"Well I'm glad that you guys are happy with my decision" Triple H spoke again. Torrie turned her head towards her boss, before she let out a giggle.

Torrie smiled on, standing beside HHH as he continued to speak. Triple H announced the WWE Champion, Alberto Del Rio.

Silence be fell the arena, before the music of the Champion went through the arena. A royal effect of the music. No words, but a resounding beep followed on with the music blaring in the background.

Torrie turned her head, flicking her hair slightly as she motioned. Her eyes glanced

The fancy car that was making it's way into the arena. A well dressed man came from the car, The Mexican Aristocrat stood near his car. He had the most valuable price in WWE with him, the WWE Championship.

The Gold that Alberto defined, the start of 2011 would be his destiny. Alberto called the wwe title, his destiny. He is a champion, but others among John Cena gave a stern warning to him, bringing the New Champion a newsflash. He's not a Champion, he's a target.

A warning, that Alberto did not take kindly too.

Alberto Del Rio taunted the crowd, bringing more boos to echo in the crowd. They did not like the fact The Pompous, but yet talented Mexican is the Champion. Alberto walked down the ramp, climbing in the ring.

Triple H had his head tilted closer to Torrie, as they exchanged words. Since it was her first night, he was telling her everything's going to be fine. He just didn't have any idea what had happened between John Cena and Torrie.

Torrie's emerald eyes glanced at the WWE Champion, she had to admit. He looked quite handsome. Being away for years, a lot has changed. new talent had come into WWE. The car, the attitude, the dress code-reminded of her JBL but he was more handsome than the wrestling God.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered to the canvas, while she stood next to Triple H.

Alberto Del Rio kept the gold Championship on his shoulder, along with his usual white scarf. Del Rio waited for a moment before he started his usual speech.

"My Name…is Alberto Del Rio, The WWE Champion, The Man Of Destiny. But You already know that"

Torrie stood there, beside HHH. Her head lowered closer. "Is that his trademark?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it" HHH said, no one could make out what they were saying only HHH and Torrie were exchanging words.

"I am The WWE Champion. I am the Man of Destiny that made sure, either Champion left Summerslam, defeated CM PUNK"

Torrie's hands linked together near her lap. "Thought he cashed in a briefcase"

"Destiny will live on forever" Alberto lied in his glory, he turned his attention towards the COO but his eyes did not faze away. Del Rio laid his eyes on, the beautiful blonde standing beside Triple H.

Seeing Torrie in his vision, Alberto's famous smirk came across his face. He sure liked what he saw the look of. Torrie turned her head, lying her vision on the wwe Champion. The curious grin plastered across her facial features wondering why Alberto was looking at her that way.

Alberto stepped towards the lovely assistant, Torrie's right sandal drew a step back when Del Rio drew nearer. She felt a sudden intimidation shadow fall on her. He reached out, to grasp of Torrie's hand.

Holding her fingers of her hand, Torrie drew closer with every step. The emerald colour sparkled in her eyes when she found herself closer to the WWE Champion.

Her mascara fanned out lashes flickered down, before they met Del Rio again. He placed his lips to the palm of her hand, leaving a soft kiss on the hand of the new assistant.

Torrie stood there, her dimples in her cheeks shown as she grinned. Her shoulder shrugged not seeing any harm of what Alberto did. Sure he was a charmer, she did like what she saw. He may look handsome on the outside, but he may be a complete sleaze jerk.

Torrie was very good at detecting a character, she didn't judge a book by it's cover. She'll get to see more of the person before she makes her decision.

Torrie walked back over to her boss. Her soft fingertips with her manicured nails ran down from her blonde locks, right from the top to the end. As her fingers slipped through, her blonde silk hair landed back on her shoulder.

Triple H took a moment to look to the mat, before he started to speak again.

"Mr "Destiny", if you're quite finished putting the moves on My! New assistant. We need to talk business.

Already, minutes after being announced as the assistant. Torrie Wilson had caught the eye of the current WWE Champion.

"Now who will be your next challenger?"

Alberto didn't seem fazed by the news. "I don't think we need to talk about that now," he directed his attention back to Torrie Wilson.

"Now, young lady. Have I told you. You are a very beautiful woman" Alberto seized the opportunity to touch Torrie's blonde hair. Her eyes flicked again, with a sparkle.

Triple H walked in front of Torrie, so Del Rio's vision was blocked. "Like I said, we talk business" Torrie stood behind HHH, with a grin across her face.

She sure liked what she saw, being the WWE Champion. But will her eyes, smile remain on him?

…...

John Cena continued to watch the monitor backstage, sure he agreed that Torrie's more beautiful woman. One of the most beautiful women, he's ever laid eyes on.

The way she smiles, bright and beautiful. The way her hair flicks with a mirror shine. It used to get him overwhelmed. The way she used to smile to the ground, little things it used to drive his mind crazy. She just defined the word beautiful.

Another word, she was clearly shines-innocence. But Cena knew from experience, there's a lot more to her. She may have the innocence shine, but she was anything but innocent.

"John, you better get to the curtain" The crew member told.

John's eyes laid on the monitor, staring at Torrie. He traced back to what he was suddenly told. "What?"

"You, curtain in 3 min"

John found himself once again on the receiving end of being shocked. "Oh…you are kidding me?"

John Cena took in a moment, a single breath before he had to make his way to the curtain. Usually he loved it, drawing near the black curtain. This time, he was nervous. He had to keep it all together, and show no signs of emotion.

He had to act like everything was fine. John had to push everything aside.

God that would not be easy?

….

Not a moment too soon, a familiar melody of a music started. It bought everyone's attention including the three that was standing in the ring. "COO, Triple H, the Assistant, Lovely Torrie Wilson, and "WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio"

"_Oh no" Torrie thought. _

She knew that music, she knew who was about to make their presence known. Exactly like Cena, she had to push everything aside. Hold it all together, it was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do right now.

"_What do I do?" _

Torrie braced in a breath, keeping it together. Keep the pain, hurt hidden within.

She saw the flick of signal of HHH. She had to act and pretend. It wasn't too hard to show her delight. Torrie wanted nothing more but to see John Cena again.

Torrie briefly lowered her head towards the canvas. Her eyelashes flickered down. She turned her head, flicking her hair at the same time towards the ramp. The delighted smile surfaced on her face.

Some was acting but some of it, was real emotion.

Another moment, a man. A hero emerged from the curtain glowing in red colours. The CeNation Leader stood on top of the ramp. Although, he felt different inside. He couldn't show it on the outside. Still the reaction from the fans, bought a handsome grin to his face.

His cute dimples shown in his face. As he stood on the ramp. He noticed the blonde standing in the ring, already had her eyes wavering over him. Her beautiful smile was visible to the camera.

There he stood in knee length jeans shorts, black white underneath trainers. His red coloured preserve t shirt. Recent ring attire. A red and white baseball cap on top of his head, bringing a shadowed reflect on his beautiful blue eyes. Four red wrist bands, two on each wrist.

His large hands went on his hips, he turned his head towards the car that was parked. He checked it out, standing on the ramp saying what the car was. Being a car collector, Cena knew his stuff.

He turned back towards the ring, once again his eyes saw the beautiful blonde. This time there was no television screen. He saw her, before his very eyes. Soon, very soon he would be very, very close.

John Cena continued to hype up the crowd, doing his usual routine. He rose both of his arms up, the tip of his black belt hooped around his blue jeans.

Triple H stood glancing at the ramp, Torrie's eyes drew around at various things but they would always remain back on John. Alberto was just glaring at what could be his next challenger of the WWE Championship.

"Remember that warning John delivered to Alberto last week" Michael Spoke.

"Huh? Sorry I'm looking at Torrie."

"No change there then"

"I'd say her eyes were on the Alberto, but now they are John Cena."

"Look at the smile on Torrie's face" the camera caught the light of the smile on Torrie's face. Her pearly white teeth shone in her smile.

That smile was aimed at the man that was walking down the ramp, towards the ring.

Regardless to what had happened in the past, the Boise Belle couldn't stop her smile from beaming bright. She just couldn't, seeing John Cena before her very eyes. Her smile just shone through.

John Cena slid through the bottom rope, he got to his feet. His eyes glanced at what lied in front of him. He walked closer to get a microphone, Torrie's head turned at the same direction.

He eyes followed the former 11 time champion. She did try and not make noticeable. Her head lowered to the side, with a smile forming on her face.

As he walked closer to where she was standing, Torrie did move back so he had the ring. He can walk wherever he liked.

"Okay great to see everyone out here, excited as ever. Awesome to see. Now let's break this down…."

"Triple H is out of Patientence"

"Alberto is out of excuses"

He could feel the edge of the moment coming, he had to show nothing was wrong Saying her name through his lips for the first time…in a long time. "Torrie is out of doubt, the most beautiful standing in the ring"

Torrie stood there, after the sudden compliment. Her head tilted in awe. A beautiful smile followed on. It felt lovely to hear him say that, even if it was a acting statement.

She still loved it.

Her eyes were no longer on Alberto, she'd look around to the fans but would remain on John more.

Cena started to walk around the ring, circling Alberto Del Rio. John Cena briefly glanced at Torrie. He removed his hat, and held it in his hand. As he walked. Torrie could see the light of the ocean in his eyes.

John walked against the ring rope, he leaned his elbow on top rope, smiling on at the reaction of the crowd.

A smile was on his face, loving the reaction as usual. He blinked at the atmosphere walking closer to Alberto. His attention turned to Alberto. His grin suddenly faded. It was replaced with a serious look. They stood face to face in the ring.

Alberto and John Cena had a stare down in the centre of the ring, the tension filled the ring. Cena's grin, his mood had changed. as soon as his blue eyes met the WWE Champion. The serious glance was over his face. The fire rose in his blue eyes.

Torrie stood there beside HHH, could feel the passion from Cena's stare. It intrigued her very much, as he stood face to face with Alberto.

Her eyes sparkled at Cena, while the natural grin stayed on her face She did like what she saw.

Cena rose the mircophone to speak. "Everybody knows who you are"

Alberto nodded, smirking at the same time "Yes"

"You're the man who believes…" John lowered his head down towards the wwe championship. "It's your destiny to have that championship"

Alberto nodded, pointing to the gold smiling on "Destiny, my destiny" he kept repeating without the mircophone.

John Cena stepped away, placing his red hat back on top of his head. HHH and Torrie watched on standing in the background. "I just wanted to make sure you know who I was…"

"I'm out here to re introduce myself" John Cena held out his hand to the wwe champion.

With a handsome but funny grin on his face, "How are you doing? I'm John Cena" the fans started to cheer, bringing a pearly white smile to grace on Cena's face.

The camera caught Torrie looking on, with a smile across her face. "Certainly are"

Cena chuckled briefly as he told. "I'm the guy that's going to take that wwe championship off your waist" Alberto just laughed on.

"Not just that, I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you so bad I'll send you back to your parents house!" Alberto started to mumble in Spanish.

"So you don't have to come out here each and every week. With you're flee market scarfs. You're below average hired help, you're rented luxury cars" John Cena fired up at Del Rio.

The fans cheered on in the background, Torrie smiled on looking out to the crowd hearing the positive reaction for Cena. HHH just waited to see how this all planned out.

"am I supposed to believe you own 10 thousand automobiles! You don't even know the name of that car!" John Cena snapped, pointing to the car parked on the ramp.

Cena walked around the ring for second, before he turned back to Del Rio. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me…I'm a nice guy. But you're a target and you caught nice guy on a bad day" Serious tone from Cena.

Torrie watched on, her head lowered closer to HHH as they exchanged words. She let out a soft grin on her face, before her eyes turned back to the man standing in red.

"I'm so sick and tired, trying to make average seem awesome. There is only one man in this company can go toe to toe with me" Cena pointed to his chest, with a serious look on his face.

John Cena put his hand on his hip, he studied Del Rio giving him the once over. "after once over, you're not CM PUNK so when I face you for wwe championship I'm going to whip your ass" John warned.

Torrie's cheeks stretched into a pearl white smile watching on. Everything that's happened in the past, seem to shadow and fade away for the time being. The blonde was too caught up what was happening in the ring.

She took a moment to breathe again. Torrie was very impressed with John Cena, her eyes sparkled with impression. Her hand met her slender hip, feeling the energy in the crowd. It was a sensation, she'd hadn't felt before with any other superstar or diva. No other….It was all new to her.

John nodded, while he and Del Rio had a brief stare down. Cena flicked Del Rio, making the Champion step back slightly. The confrontation was interrupted by Mr Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk.

Torrie turned her head towards the ramp once again, while Cena and Del Rio walked back from each other. Cena drew back to the ropes. Punk made his presence felt, he had a "Unbelievable" look across his face.

Cena and Del Rio watched on staring, standing in the ring. Torrie's eyes kept wavering from one man to the another, back to the crowd.

Punk walked down the ramp, with cheers from the crowd. He had become a sudden fan favourite after his actions to stand up what he believes in. The fans seem to have taken a liking to his new character.

Cena's eyes landed on Alberto before they turned to his rival, cm punk. Cena walked to the other corner passing HHH and Torrie as he did. Punk climbed on top of turnbuckle.

Cena's kept his attention on Punk, the former champion chuckled a laugh before he jumped down from the turnbuckle.

"CM Punk" chant broke out, Punk tapped the mircophone as he observed what was taking place in the ring.

"Okay hold up a second, John boy. Are you feeling Is this déjà vu here. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu. This is a re run" Punk asked.

"I know you won't here last time" Punk said to Del Rio.

Punk then turned towards the Coo, and the lovely blonde by his side. "Oh no…wait…things have changed. we do still have the head chief here,"

Punk looked towards Torrie, "No wait you definitely weren't here last time. I think we would have all remembered, anyways…." Punk turned back to Cena.

"But this does feel like a re run, ladies and gentleman. John Cena wants another title match" Punk spoke with a certain tone. "Awesome!"

John Cena lowered his head down, with a dimpled grin across his face. The crowd started to cheer but some were booing the passionate, dedicated star. John turned his head back towards Punk.

"Now Ive this once before, we all seen this before." Punk walked closer to the new assisant putting his elbow on her shoulder.

"Now I'm sure even Torrie's seen this show, she's been gone for 4 years" Punk told.

John Cena turned his eyes towards Torrie, she shrugged her shoulder lightly so Punk would walk away. "You see that's why we were not going to do It." Cena walked closer to Punk with his hands on his hips.

"Don't know if you're forgotten but I'm the guy that beat you twice! In high risk situations" holding two fingers up to Cena. He had pinned Cena both Money in the Bank and Summerslam.

John Cena stood there, glancing at his rival. His eyes blinking keeping his hand firmly placed on his hip while the other held the microphone against his side.

"Then Alberto over here…." Cena's eyes landed once again on the wwe champion.

"Moses down the ring, cashes in his money in the bank briefcase which is understandable, you had every right. However if anyone's going to get a title shot it's going to be me" Punk pointed to his head.

"Very good move, you coming out here demanding title shot, making fun of this guy, making fun of that guy. Talking about his cars. Don't you have 10 thousand cars" Punk directed his question at Cena.

"I know the name of that car"

"Good move, but it's not going to happen"

"And why's it not going to happen?"

Alberto interrupted the brief confronation, bringing the attention back to him. "Both of you"

"Hey look it's captain third wheel. You were saying something" Cena told, bringing Punk and Cena's stare to land back on him.

"This is my time!" Alberto started to rant in Spanish at Punk and John Cena.

"Because I am the wwe Champion" Alberto stated, taunting with the title.

Torrie's eyebrows rose in confusion wondering what he said.

Punk glanced on with Cena. "Are you finished? Are you done. Okay first of all don't ever interrupt me again I don't have a problem with you cashing in the briefcase hell I did it twice, did it a lot better than you but both times, but it was fun"

"So I see where you're coming from, you put your body on the line in the most dangerous match in wwe has to offer, you have the rewards so contragulations. I don't have a problem with that. I have a problem with….you, Triple H, Stephanie, Kevin Nash you're all trying to screw me" Punk stated, glancing at the game.

"That's what I have a problem with, John Boy this way you come in" Cena didn't look much amused, he blinked glancing at cm punk.

"You should pay close attention to the past, if youre not. You're doomed to repeat it. you've had problems with Triple H in the past. As I have had problems with Triple H in the past. Hell at Summerslam, I insulted his wife straight to her face"

HHH did have a sudden glare on his face, Torrie felt it become a little too tense. She felt so intimidated right now. She tried to remain calm. Her blonde hair started to fall on one side of her face, so her fingertips ended up stroking through.

It was a habit, she had for many rose her hand away from her hair back down to the hip. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, it was the most intimidated she ever felt in the ring.

What made it harder is she had to keep it all together. So she remained there, feeling the thud in her heartbeat.

"So then magically Kevin Nash receives a text saying take out cm punk"

HHH sighed, past few weeks all he's heard is that damn text message. Torrie wanted to ask Hunter, if she could leave the ring. She felt so nervous, no one was shouting at her but the tension surrounding the ring was a little too much.

She's never experienced anything like it. Some of the biggest names in the WWE history books, she currently stood and shared a ring with.

"If you had won at Summerslam, that text would have probably been Take out John Cena" Punk directed, while Cena just glanced back with his darkened blue eyes.

"You see somebody, I don't know who it is. Wants Alberto Del Rio to be champion real bad, really bad"

Alberto shouted "DESTINY!" bringing the attention of John Cena's eyes.

"That's destiny Cm Punk, it's called destiny"

Punk started to chuckle, while John glanced at him.

"Destiny, I think what you mean about destiny cm punk officially cashing in his rematch for the wwe championship" Torrie had a small grin on her face, while HHH was biding his time.

Cena rose his mircophone holding it his hand to respond. "He speaks Spanish, it's a little confusing what he meant was John Cena cashing in his rematch clause of wwe championship here tonight" the fans cheered exactly like they did when Punk announced.

Punk started to chuckle "You're rematch clause exists….as much as santa claus exists"

"So I'm officially putting my name out there, cashing in my rematch clause"

"Tonight the night were fairytales come real, and tonight I will face Alberto Del Rio for the wwe championship. I'm happy to give you the first shot" Punk didn't seem to much interested with that while he and Cena started to agrue.

"And I'm officially ignoring both of you" Alberto said.

"It's my night"

"You're night! I don't think so. I pinned you twice. You deserve nothing!"

HHH suddenly stepped in. "Before this gets out of hand, neither of you will be cashing in anything" Triple H spoke.

Alberto started to smile, "Take that smile off your face, you don't have a match against either these two. I'm not here to protect you. You have a match and it's next"

Triple H turned his attention to both number one contenders. "Now let me make something clear, rematch clauses are not like money in the bank. You don't cash in when you feel like it. I'm the boss, so I decide when or if you get a rematch" HHH spoke.

"Whether you think I screwed you at Summerslam" for the first time, Cena's eyes laid on HHH.

"Who sent a text I never sent. It doesn't matter to me".

Torrie remembered the brief second, HHH told her what to do and what to say backstage She took in a breath, this was the first time. The blonde would have spoke in the ring in years.

"Whoa, Hunter, wait I acutally have an idea" a different voice spoke. A more soft, sweet voice. Triple H turned his attention to his assistant, all eyes were on her.

Sure that didn't make Torrie feel uncomfortable at all. She loved having the chance to be in this, but Torrie can get intimidated quite easy. She used to be shy before she broke out her shell, but now….this whole new role. She felt she was back in her shell.

Another break, she'll have to do.

The crowd arose with cheers once again. A sudden quick flash of a smile went on her face. Punk looked at Torrie, while John turned his head towards the blonde that stood holding a mircophone.

"You'll go on a date with me?" Punk mocked her slightly, Cena turned to Punk with a slight scoff of a silent breath.

Torrie kept her hand on her hip with a flick of her blonde hair.

"Why don't you leave it to them to decide who gets the rematch clause, Cm Punk v John Cena and the winner faces Alberto Del Rio for the wwe Championship at Night Of Champions" Torrie explained.

The fans seemed to love that idea, Triple H made it official. The main event would be CM Punk vs. John Cena, the winner will face Alberto Del Rio at Night Of Champions.

Torrie turned her head towards the fans, smiling candidly. She turned back towards the superstars, one in particular. Idly slipping her fingers through her hair

Torrie's eyelashes flickered to the mat, before they flicked up with a soft smirk across her face looking at John Cena.

The theme music of RAW started to play, while the segment drew to a close. John Cena blinked as the camera caught the expression on his face.

He walked closer to the ropes briefly he glanced at her, Torrie drew away but she watched his every move. John climbed out of the ring, jumped down from the apron.

As he left walking up the ramp, a wondering emerald eyes watched on. Torrie's head turned towards the ramp watching him walk away. The camera caught her looking, a gaze in her face, the gaze in her eyes.

John Cena walked up the ramp, feeling the race in his heartbeat. Luckily, he had kept it together. Truly he was thankful for that. John turned back, walking up backwards. He stared at Torrie for a moment before he turned to walk through the curtain.

Torrie ran her fingertips through her blonde hair, she climbed out of the ring. She jumped down from the apron. She walked up the ramp with Triple H.

All Torrie could do, is hope she did alright out there. She loved every moment of it, but talk about intense.

Before she walked through the curtain, Torrie blew a kiss peace sign as she disappeared, The show drew to a break but the show had only just begun.

No matter what, the show must go on.

The Blonde thought that was it, her only involvment this week. Torrie was so wrong. As the time ticks by, she'll be for a evenful night.

Torrie just didn't know it yet.

….

Taking a moment to breathe again, Torrie came through the black curtain. "Oh my god I don't think I've ever been that nervous in my lifetime!"

Triple H looked at Torrie, with a amused grin. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, I can breathe normally again"

"Well you did fantastic, and you remembered your lines"

Torrie giggled, with her hand softly touching her chest. "I may have been away for a while, but I always remember to double check my lines"

"You did great, darling" HHH hugged The sweet Blonde.

Torrie accepted the warm frienship embrace from the COO. "Thank You so much for giving me this opportunity" the truth sparkled in her eyes, along with the white smile.

"You're very welcome, I know I made the right choice. I was a little surprised at something"

"What's that?"

"Well you and John hardly looked at each other, I thought you would interact more….since you two are old friends"

Torrie glanced at HHH, her voice became a little softer. "Oh yeah, well it was on Tv so…."

"Well I'm sure you two catch up later on?"

Torrie nodded her head softly "Yeah"

"See you later Torrie, great work at there" Triple H walked away leaving Torrie standing there on her own.

Softly fiddling with her fingertips, tears forming behind her eyes. The droplets of water reflected behind her eyes. Standing there alone. Her eyelashes lowered underneath her eyes, fanning lashes of mascara.

Moments ago, she had a very exciting segment. She felt happiness in returning. Normally, as she remembered-she'd have John to talk too. He'd smile at her, warming her heart. She believed if they hadn't fallen out, he would be standing right in front of her showing his delight and happiness for her.

This time, he wasn't there. She sure don't blame or fault Cena for not showing up. If anything. He'd had got as far away as he could from her. So her wonderful first night, wasn't complete. She still loved it but it wasn't as perfect as it could have been.

John wasn't here with her. Her head turned to the left, there was no one around. Her eyes were searching for one man in particular, but as the night goes on….

John Cena was out of reach.

…...

Triple H walked down the corridor.

"Sir, I got the script you wanted"

The Game took it. "Great thanks, time to make some changes" Triple H continued to make his way to his office.

"_This will be a lovely surprise for Torrie and John" two of his good friends. _

The office door closed behind, on the office. HHH smiled at his recent change leaning back on his computer chair..

_Backstage Segment-John Cena & Torrie Wilson. _

HHH was happy, he knew the fans would be…..but what about John and Torrie? What will happen, when it's just them. No One Else.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter! Phew! that was hard! but i really enjoyed it. I really hope i did it okay, i really love this storyline so i'm hoping i can continue it :) This story will have past superstars and divas in it too, everyone that's on raw and smackdown at some point. all the loved and faves one hehe.<p>

The next few chapters will have multiple shows, since John keeps avoiding Torrie. the storyline is gonna heat up around after night of champions.

Please review! tell me what you think?

Chapter 3-Raw continues (Torrie and Cena segment) and Torrie has to stand in at the main event after hhh recieves a phonecall? what will happen? will Torrie be able to get him to talk and more importantly listen to her?


	3. The Innocence Spark

Chapter 3-The Innocence Spark.

As life turns around, anything can happen in a blink of eye. It's exactly what had happened with the golden blonde, known as Torrie Wilson.

Torrie felt like pinching her arm softly, wondering if this was actually happening.

She didn't ever vision herself returning back to WWE. Maybe a few appearances every few years but nothing like the opportunity she has been given.

One thing she knew, she's definitely going to make the best of it. As life goes, take what you get and make the best of it. That's exactly what the blonde bombshell was going to do.

Torrie walked down the corridor, looking for the women's locker room. It wasn't going to be like it used to be. She used to be great friends with most of the divas in wwe, but as the years pass. Most of her friends were long gone from the WWE.

The new girls that were now defining "Smart, sexy, powerful" the term that Torrie and the other golden divas laid. She had to make friends all over again. She hoped this would go well. After all she didn't have her oldest, best friend. John Cena helping her out.

If she hadn't screwed it up, no doubt about it. He would be there for her. But all she had for company right now, is the familiar halls of the arena.

She's lucky to even get a brief glance from the former 10 time Champion. Torrie was currently on her own, working with a bunch of new people. Sure she knew one or two but didn't have much of a close friendship.

Torrie would be sitting alone, minding her own business getting what needs to be done. Sure it felt lonely but the beautiful Belle used to be very shy, and found people intimidating. She used to walk the halls first year she started, with her head down afraid to say hello to anyone because of that reaction. People became judgmental, she didn't have any friends remained alone before people started to get to know her.

"Uh-ha" Torrie's heel came to a stop when she saw the women's locker room.

"Right, should be easy" she braced herself but next thing she knew. Torrie was pulled to the side when a group of girls huddled into the locker room.

"Oh god" Torrie mumbled to herself. She stepped forward and was about to open the door, guarantee the moment that door opens. All eyes will be on her, and the silence will fill the room.

"_God, please help me" a thought went in her mind. _

"Torrie!"

The blonde turned her head at the sound of her name "Yes?"

"Mr Levesque wanted me to give you this"

Torrie unfolded the piece of paper, it had a silver key and a number on the front. "Um…."

"It's your dressing room"

Torrie blinked at the new information. "I'm sorry say that again"

"You're new dressing room, put the key in it should work fine. If not, just let me know"

Torrie held the silver key In the palm of her hand, safe to say she was shocked. "My…own dressing room…. I get my own dressing room" Torrie gasped in delight before she turned away from the diva locker room, and started to look for her new dressing room she had been given by the COO, Triple H.

"_Oh my god, this just keeps getting better and better_" a cheerful thought went through her mind while she walked.

"Okay so this one must be mine" Torrie said herself, above a whisper.

Her hand twirled the doorknob. Torrie opened the locker dressing room, she peeked her head in to see if anyone was around. The blonde had been assigned a new dressing room, she wanted to make sure that HHH hadn't given her a room that belonged to someone else.

She didn't want any drama, if she came and took someone's else locker room. Torrie knew that would bring trouble. No doubt of it, she couldn't blame them.

Letting out a breath of relief, the room was empty. There was belongings around, Torrie walked to the centre of the room. There was a couch, a closet, a wide dressing table with a mirror, wide screen television. It was everything, Torrie needed.

In her whole career, Torrie's never had a locker room as nice as this. She felt pinching herself on the shoulder to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If anything, this felt too good to be true.

"Oh god" Torrie's smile shown the delight, she loved the room she was given.

A sudden knock on the door, made the blonde turn her head. "Err…Hello…"

"_I knew it, it's someone else's?" _

"Torrie, it's Paul" a male voice told.

"Oh, just a second" Torrie put down her purse on the bench, before she walked to the door. Torrie opened the door to reveal a well suited man known Paul Levesque standing by the door.

Torrie walked back, giving Paul access to enter the room.

"Just checking you have the right room"

"_God I hope I do" _

Paul looked at the number on the door, nodding his head. It bought a smile to her face, this was the room, Paul had given his new assistant.

"Please say this is my room" Torrie stretched her arms out, with a sparkle of excitement in her eye.

"Yes"

"Oh wow!" Torrie lightly clapped in delight, she cleared her throat with a dry cough.

"Are you sure? I mean…."

"Torrie, you're not a Diva. You're my assistant so I assigned a nice dressing room for you"

"God I hope I'm not hated for it, this room is a thing of beauty" Torrie spoke.

Triple H chuckled "Anyone that has a problem, send them to me. You were part of the decade diva you put in a lot of years to the company, so you deserve it"

"Awe thank you, I feel bad but not too much to give up the room" Torrie giggled.

Triple H grinned, "Oh I forgot, I did something for you"

Torrie turned from the white wall back to HHH. "What's that?"

"I've made a few changes to the script for tonight, nothing major but I think you'll be happy"

Torrie stared at Paul, with a curious look rising in her facial features.

"What kind of changes?"

"See for yourself" Paul gave Torrie, a copy of the lines of tonight's show. Torrie took the script, her eyes lowered down to the piece of paper.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you"

Torrie continued to look at the script, her name was on at least 3 more segments in the show, and one was the main event to close the show.

"Oh wow, I thought I was done for the night. Awesome" Torrie spoke delighted.

She continued to glance down, turning the piece of paper. Her smile slowly faded, since HHH was still in the room. She had to hide what she truly felt when she saw two names together, highlighted in italics.

_John Cena & Torrie Wilson. _

Torrie's green eyes stayed on the names bevelled in italic font. She felt the breath between her lips become soft. "Oh, Me and John… backstage…together" her voice softened, almost to a whisper.

Triple H stood there grinning, happy with what he had done. If only he knew?

"Surprise darling"

Torrie felt the softness of the paper on her manicured nails. "Thanks," she couldn't lie so all she did was cover the truth with a smile.

"You're happy?"

Torrie just nodded her head, keeping the dimples in her cheeks showing. "Yeah, very thank you" Torrie spoke softly.

It wasn't much of a lie, inside the diva "Torrie Wilson" would love to work with the heart and soul of the WWE, John Cena but…..underneath, she was concerned to see him again. What in the world can she say? So much time has passed.

The last time they were around each other, was nothing but bad memories. Sure Torrie talked about John and WWE now again, she's seen odd shows here and there but she hasn't seen him face to face, in years.

God it will be definitely difficult, she's always wanted to be an actress….so maybe this could be practice.

Torrie felt her phone buzzing, she pressed her French manicured nail on the button before she put the rose pink cell phone to her ear. "Hello, Torrie speaking"

"Hey babe!"

The first smile in a while, came across Torrie's face. "Hi Candi, how's it going?"

"Not much, just sitting backstage in my own personal dressing room" Torrie fell back in a couch, with soft angelic smile on her face.

A sequel came on the other end "ooo you lucky cow!" Torrie giggled in the phone.

"So we saw you at the start, you were amazing!"

"Awe thanks honey, we?" Torrie asked.

"Lil and I, we are in the bar in fact I'm drinking your margarita as well as my own" Candice spoke.

Torrie giggled into the phone before she tucked a few of her honey blonde locks around her ear. "That's great"

"So how is it backstage? We want gossip. How do you feel about it all?"

"It's amazing, I can't believe how much I've missed this place. I mean it's weird loads of new people. I don't really know a lot of people" Torrie spoke.

"Have you seen John yet?" Candice asked.

"No" Torrie spoke softly.

"Well why don't you go and seek him out. I'm sure he's around somewhere"

"I wouldn't even know what to say….I mean I haven't seen him in years….I don't know what to say?"

"You could start with hello" Candice laughed.

"That would work very well, hello John remember me?" Lilian Garcia chimed in giggling.

Torrie scoffed a laugh before she spoke again. "Yeah…I suppose it could…."

"_I say hello, probably walk straight pass me" _

Of course Candice and Lilian didn't know what had happened between John and Torrie. She'll lie her life on the line to think no one else knows than just her and John.

She sure as hell didn't want it to become world wide news. It would just change everything forever.

"I better get going girls. Have a good night. Have a drink on me"

"Okay babe, take care. We'll be watching when we stumble to one of our living rooms" Torrie giggled, she knows that exactly what happens on a TLC night out on the town. The three girls all hold their strapped sandals, walking in barefoot tipsy after a great night out.

"Bye girls"

"Bye-bye, miss you loads Tor. As soon as RAW comes to LA. We'll have another TLC dancing night out"

"Bye babe!" Candice hollered in the phone.

Torrie let another smile come on her face before she let her phone slip from her ear hanging up the call. She put her phone back in her black handbag.

Two of her best friends were in LA, drinking having a nice night out while she's sat alone in a dressing room. All Torrie had for company was these four walls. Talk about lonely.

Torrie curled her knees up on the couch, her head rested on the comfy seat. She turned the flat screen television on, and watched Monday Night Raw. Torrie already knew from the split short seconds, she knew she would have a amazing time on the show but when the curtain falls- it's going to be different.

It's true what they say, time can change everything.

Torrie let her eyelashes lowered gently, with a faded vision. Her mind was full with thoughts and questions. Most did not have an answer yet

All Torrie could hope for is a second chance, because truly she didn't want to give up of their faded friendship too soon, or let go of John.

What if, it can't be fixed? What if…it's forever?

Is it something Torrie might have to face up?

…...

"_Stay away, I mean I can do anything…any challenges. Won't be too hard. Just stay away from her. If you're around when she is…just hold it all together. Simple, easy" _

"_I doubt…..I'll be around her anyways" _

John Cena continued to walk backstage, in his red wrestling attire. He adjusted his baseball cap on top of his head. He surely didn't expect to be thinking of Torrie Wilson tonight. He didn't think from the time he even arrived at the arena she'd be shooting back to his life.

He thought it was over and done with, this part of his life would never come back. He had no the slightest idea. Just rose suddenly like a rapid storm. Goes to show, fate can twist and turn in a single moment.

"I know it's so hot" Alex Riley spoke.

"It's definitely a decision I like Hunter's made" Phil Brooks (Cm Punk) spoke.

"She still one of the most beautiful divas ive seen bro" Zack said

"Beautiful, plain and simple" Evan Bourne told

"I'm excited to see what she will do, definitely going to be good for wwe Universe" Kofi spoke.

"Talk about shaking things in WWE"

Wherever John walked, people were talking about Torrie's return. It's the new gossip backstage. The blonde bombshell was well known in the WWE, after the years she gave….it wasn't much of a surprise, Torrie Wilson was the new hot news that people were talking about.

It wasn't just the superstars, it was crew members, officials, personnel. John Cena couldn't escape it, even if he wanted to. He'd be lying if he wasn't thrilled Torrie's back in wwe. He could already tell, loads of people around the world would be happy. Regardless of their personal history, it was still nice to see her again.

One thing he had to admit, she's still one of the most beautiful women he's ever laid on but He just didn't want to open the door to the past. It was just too much. Even if, he and Torrie had the longest, strongest friendship of his lifetime. She was the only diva, he got close to in his career.

John walked to the coffee machine, behind his back. A honey blonde walked to the vending machine, Torrie touched the buttons, and lowered down to pick up the refreshed bottle of water.

Like a strike of lightning a soft shudder occurred, it wasn't a horror shudder. It was a nerve shudder. She felt the nerves slowly rising. Torrie's eyes scanned around, that's when she spotted him standing by the coffee machine.

Torrie slowly rose her fingertips to slide through her silk locks, lying on the left side of her head. There he was, his back to her. John Cena.

No lie, or mistake. It was definitely him. She knew this from the presence. The way she felt inside, and not too mention the red shirt. It was definitely John Cena.

What in the world does she do? She can't just walk out. He'll notice. She can't talk to him with no words. This is bad.

"Okay…maybe…think of something to say….." Torrie fiddled with her bottle cap.

_She took in a soft breath, with her heels on the floor. "okay…Ummm…hi John….no…not high pitched…..hello John. Not that sounds devious…" _

"_Hi John, remember me? I'm the girl that ripped your heart out and threw it to the wall" _

"_Okay maybe not that….." _

"_Okay think of something, work…weather…" _Torrie

Once again, fate decided to change the rules. The bottle cap that Torrie had been playing with suddenly flew off, and Torrie's eyes witnessed the cap fly in the air.

"No, no"

The bottle cap flew, fell on the floor near John. Torrie's finger went to her lips, she turned her head before she turned back to the vending machine. Torrie slowly turned her back, to stare at John.

A few seconds later, she turned back to look at the wall. Her fingers flew through her blonde hair. She could feel, his glance had moved from the coffee machine towards her. Obviously he had noticed after the flying bottle cap.

John Cena turned his eyes, and saw Torrie standing there. He turned back towards the coffee machine, silence engulfed the atmosphere. If things were different, if they saw each other even a eye shot away. They'd share a happy embrace but this time it was different.

John glanced at her for a moment, before he looked to the wall thinking if he should say anything. Torrie's not going anywhere, she's back in his life. It's something he's going to have to get used to.

Torrie tucked a strand behind her ear, before lowering her eyelashes to the floor. She couldn't think of a word, couldn't walk away. So she's stuck between.

Torrie felt her eyelashes flick up, to look at the muscular man clad in red shirt, jean shorts, seconds later the gaze drew away.

"Hello Torrie" a voice broke to the silence.

_Omg did he just speak to me? _

Torrie took a moment to let it settle in, she turned her head around. Her body turned with the motion. She kept the bottle in her hand, as she walked closer.

"Hi" a soft tone of voice slipped through her lips.

John turned his body from standing in front of the coffee machine. He met Torrie half way, as they came closer. Standing in front of each other.

Torrie's arms folded softly, resting her fingers on either of elbows. Her eyes gazing at John, in a shy way. Not knowing what best way to approach this. Now he had spoke, broke the silence….there's no way she can escape.

So far, so good. Cena wasn't leaving. They were standing opposite each other. Staring in silence. Their eyes blinked, wavering away but every single time. They landed back on each other.

"How have you been?" small talk had started after John's question.

"Close my store, moved to LA. You?" Torrie asked.

John glanced at Torrie. "Married, not much else. Same old"

Torrie slowly nodded her head. "What about you're career?"

"What about it?"

"What have you been up too lately?" Torrie already knew, after she went back to watch what's going on in wwe for her new job. She just wanted to keep talking to him.

"Lost to CM Punk, almost got fired again, became champ again, lost it again to Punk now wanting to punch del rio's teeth out that's about it. Giving all ive got every night, like I said, same old.."

Torrie swirled her tongue, nodding her head. "Right not much changed with you" she looked at the red t shirt he had on.

A moment of silence occurred, small talk was drying up….John had broke it, twice. So Torrie had to do something.

"I like your shirt" Torrie blurted out.

John softly chuckled, letting a sudden grin on his face. "Sorry?"

"_Awe the dimples! Ive missed seeing them!" _

The cute dimples were visible in his cheeks. Torrie couldn't help it, a smile came across her face. "Your shirt…I like it. The red suits you…" words stumbled out from her lips.

"Thanks, I'm a fighting fruity pebble"

Torrie looked at him, before she let out a giggle. "You're a what?"

"Fruity pebble, certain someone has decided to call me that."

"Dwayne?" Torrie asked.

John nodded his head, continuing to talk to Torrie. "That's the one" he nodded his head.

"Fruity pebbles? That's a breakfast cereal…"

John nodded.

"Why he is going around calling you that?"

John shrugged. "I'm used to it, nothing new" Torrie slowly nodded her head before her eyes gazed at John. She had a twinkle in her eye, like a dim star. She couldn't believe she's standing here talking to John Cena after everything they have been through.

Maybe it's not too late?

"So you're back then? Gotta say I'm shocked" John spoke.

"Yeah well, I never really closed the door…I missed it and…" she flicked her eyelashes up at him. "Everything"

"Well you look good"

Torrie smiled softly "Thanks, you too" it wasn't perfect, but it was something. Even if it was small talk, at least they didn't turn and walk away from each other without a single a word spoken.

"I've gotta go, got autographs to sign for the show"

_Was it a lie? _

"Okay, Ive got to get ready for the show anyways" Torrie softly rubbed her arm, lowering her head to the ground.

John briefly grinned before he walked away leaving Torrie standing there. No embrace was received.

"Bye John" Torrie whispered, her eyelashes lowered to the floor.

John was about to walk out of the room, he suddenly stopped in his footing "Torrie"

Hearing her name, her head shot up to look at John. "Yeah" softly she spoke.

Did he mean what he was about to say?

John took in a soft breath before he spoke again. "It's good to see you again"

Torrie blinked her eyelashes a few times in shock. Staring back at him, a smile came across her face, peeking her pearly white teeth. "You too"

Has the past already been forgiven and forgotten?

Torrie watched John leave the room, she was left alone once again. Torrie brushed through the top of her locks, down to the tip of her golden blonde hair.

The soft smile that went across her face, as she walked. Her head hung high, with the smile on her face.

It went better than she could ever imagine between her and John. There wasn't as much damage as she thought. Maybe just maybe, it can be saved. The beautiful rose-defining their friendship is living and blooming after all this time.

"Thank you" two words were said to the heavens from the faithful blonde.

The dim candle light was burning bright, Torrie thought.

Or could it be a gift in diguise.

Torrie walked back to her dressing room, a smile stayed on her face. She was feeling much happier. Torrie took out her purse.

"Hi girls, I just talked to John, feeling happier. Hope you're having a good night xxx" Torrie sent the text. Truly she felt happier. John didn't ignore her, or glare at her. It wasn't as bad as she thought.

Minutes later, a text came thoroughly. "Awesome babe! We're taking a break from dancing. Missing you loads! Say hi to John for us. can't wait to see the rest of raw. It's hard to watch it on the phone"

Torrie giggled, she had another opening to talk to John. "Another way to talk to him, great" Torrie stood up from her dressing room to leave the room.

Torrie touched the door knob. "Okay maybe it's too early….. Too soon….give him space" Torrie drew away from the door.

Her body turned, while her fingertips went in her hair. "But Lilian and Candice wanted me to say hello….and I may not get the chance too for a while…so" Torrie debated if she should go or stay.

Torrie looked at the door. "Okay no, I'll just stay here and wait for my name to be called" she sat down on the couch, fiddling with her fingertips in her lap.

Torrie started to feel anxious, she was expecting to get the silent treatment from John so how she felt now, was new after the night took an unexpected turn.

Torrie took out her phone, she clicked on her twitter network Torrie11. She saw already, she had lovely response tweets. Congratulating on her return. That made Torrie smile more happy to know, her loyal fans were happy.

"Finally! My exciting news is out! Wanted to tell u guys so bad! I'm back in WWE. Surprise! So excited. Definitely missed everyone. I just talked to JohnCena. Missed him bunches! :) the night is not over, gonna get better! xoxo" Torrie typed the tweet on her phone.

As she typed the message on her phone, the smile came on her face. She pressed "tweet" button. Torrie leaned her head back on the couch looking at recent tweet on her phone.

She stood by dressing mirror brushing her hair, looking at her reflection.

"_This night just got better"_

…

"Just these left" the crew said to John Cena.

Another big pile was placed on the table in front of him. "Thanks" John grinned.

He picked up the black pen parker, started to sign them. His phone bleeped next to him. John picked it up and saw the message. His pen loosened in his hand grip while he read the message.

"John, you okay?"

"_Finally! My exciting news is out! Wanted to tell u guys so bad! I'm back in WWE. Surprise! So excited. Definitely missed everyone. I just talked to JohnCena. Missed him bunches! :) the night is not over, gonna get better" Torrie11 tweet_

John nodded. "Yeah, fine"

He put down his phone on the table, his head lowered on the autograph pile, he let in a soft breath before he released through his lips.

Now there's no way he can escape this….

"_Perfect…that's all I need" _

It wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

The night had taken a turn but could it take another unexpected turn, would tears be falling by the end of the night.

If so, whose tears?

…...

"Torrie, you're up. 2 minutes"

Torrie stood up from the stool near the dressing mirror. "Thank you" she took a final glance before she walked out with a happy grin across her face.

…

Monday Night Raw came from a commercial break, the fans cheers echoed Triple H the COO of the WWE was visible to the camera. He had his head turned, talking to someone. The cameras backstage zoomed out to see HHH talking to his new beautiful assistant, Torrie Wilson. The cheers and whistles echoed.

"I hope I'm doing okay so far"

"Have more faith in yourself Torrie,"

Torrie clasped her hands together, "So I'm doing alright?"

"Yes, great match by the way"

"It's about giving what the fans want, I think I made a good decision"

"Well I hope I can live up to that, I'm so thankful for the opportunity" Torrie smiled.

"You're welcome"

Triple H and Torrie continued to walk the halls, talking. They came to a stop. The camera shown Triple H, Torrie Wilson and John Cena backstage. Cheers continued to echo through from the crowd.

"Hi there" Triple H spoke.

The famous John Cena grin came across his face. "Hey" Torrie stood beside HHH as she let her hands lie together on slender midsection.

"Good luck in your match tonight John" HHH told.

"Thanks, just so I know. You're not going to be the referee are you?"

Triple H chuckled, as the slight tension increased. "No, nothing personal between us"

"Just business as usual right?" Cena asked.

Triple H nodded his head. Torrie let her fingertips slide down her soft blonde locks, while standing there with her hand curved on her right hip. A natural smile on her face, sometimes her pearly whites peeked a shine.

"Right" HHH spoke.

John let his eyelashes blink while he and HHH had a stare down. There was a hell of a lot of history between the two.

"Oh John Cena, you know Torrie Wilson" suddenly the tension lifted, chemistry rose.

Torrie's head lowered to the side.

Pulling back some of her locks, her hand touching the back of her hair, landing on the back of her neck.

"Sorry got to go business" HHH left Torrie standing there with John Cena. The grin on HHH's face was a brief return of Triple H-Dx Member.

Torrie kept a few of her fingers in her hair, before her gaze looked up at John. There they stood in front of each other for the wwe universe to see.

His hands left his hips, and let his arms rest freely. He stood there gazing back at Torrie. His red t shirt rose with the soft breath, from his heartbeat. His baby blue eyes blinked, the shadow from the red cap on his head.

John Cena just stood there in silence, staring at the lovely Torrie Wilson.

Torrie stood in front of John Cena, her beautiful blonde hair lying on her shoulders. The twinkle in the emerald eyes. The innocence shone with the white silk dress. The camera reflected the natural beauty belonging to Torrie.

As she stood gazing, he's still the most handsome guy she's seen in WWE. She could see his ocean blue eyes shadowed from the cap on his head. The dog tags silver chain around his neck, underneath his shirt. Torrie could see some of the chain.

The Red authentic preserve t shirt, Red baseball cap. Jean shorts, black belt and black trainers. she stood there glancing. Torrie never ever thought she'd be standing backstage, on RAW with John Cena in front of the world.

Her heart started to thump a little faster.

The soft smile stayed on her face. "Hi"

Cena's reply was the same word. "Hi" a little softer than he's usual tone of voice.

Torrie's natural spark of smile came from the camera. Torrie's fingertips softly went down her locks, still gazing at John Cena. Her fanned out, macara eyelashes flickered down before they flickered up to John. Being a diva for so long, Torrie knew exactly how to catch the right emotion.

The camera kept rolling before it started to fade, with John and Torrie staring at each other. The start of something new was blossoming on Monday Night Raw.

The show faded to black.

The night sure was not over. No matter what, the show must go on.

…

End of chapter, hoped you all enjoyed it :) thanks so much for the all the reviews.

I LOVED! writing that segment with Torrie/John. I can only wish one day i'll see them again together :) there is another one, they actually say more than 1 word to each other lol.

RAW is awesome at the moment! I'd say "Confidence" i want HHH to stay COO he makes it entertaining! he can be funni with his comments. I love CM PUnk at the moment, he just makes me laugh, but no one will ever take the place of John Cena for me :)

Alberto Del Rio, champioin again? really? really? why does wwe do this to me! John Cena will get his championship back! be the wwe champion for 11 time!

I love the ending of HIAC, chaotic! once again. John was caught in it and unconscious yet again.

The Glamzon is finally champion! :) yayay!

I loved RAW too, Sheamus helped John up, hugged him! :) so sweet. not once, twice! sheamus-become big cuddly bear. CM Punk reminded me of aladin on that turnbuckle don't ask me why? lol. so i found out why cena, punk, orton, sheamus wasn't there for the end but i know why no0w. i wonder what will happen next week. raw's gonna be entertaining next week lol. if it's 2 hours of cena, i sure as hell don't mind. :)

anyways! enough of me highlight wwe lol.

Chapter 4-Rest of RAW, Torrie has to deal with del rio, cena, cm punk on her first night. Torrie goes to talk to John, has all been forgotten and forgiven? or was John just being polite, how will Torrie feel if nothings changed.


	4. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 4-The Show Must Go On.

It felt like forever, the time had come to a stand still ever since Torrie Wilson stared into the baby blue eyes of John Cena on Monday Night the night of her return, The Boise Beauty was left standing in front of the 9-Time WWE Champion John Cena, thanks to her new boss. Chief Operating Officer, Triple H.

The lovely newfound assistant, had the sparkle of innocence in her eyes while she glanced back at John Cena. The soft smile exposed the white shine from her teeth, the mirror shine golden locks on her shoulders.

The strong hearted Cena, gazed back at her. His tone of voice was soft, the gentle, dimpled smile on his face. Hardly said a word, a picture worth a thousand words.

His strong and determined personality faded slightly while he glanced back at Torrie Wilson. A magical rhythm surrounded the two on the camera. It was unknown to everyone, that the two had a lot of history.

All they could see, is the moment that had played a few minutes ago. While Torrie and John stared at each other, the image faded to black.

Torrie was back again, sitting in front of her dresser. She picked up her hairbrush, and glided it through her golden locks. A soft smile reflected from the mirror while she sat alone.

Her head turned to the mirror, before it lowered down. A sensation of loneliness went through her.

The only sound In the room, was the soft breath through her lips. She stood up from her black stool, and walked to the couch.

Curling her legs up, holding a cushion to her chest. The beautiful blonde continued to watch Monday Night Raw until she was called for another segment.

Torrie's eyes drew from the television screen, back to the closed door. No a single sound, knock of the door. No one was around. It was just her.

Years ago, Torrie was surrounded by great friends in the locker room. She was even given the "sweetheart of diva locker room" by her co workers. Right now, it was very different.

Mostly everyone that she became close friends with were gone from wwe, retired, quit, released. Same story her friends were gone.

Torrie loved the fact, she's back in wwe. She adored the loyal fans, as soon as she stepped through the black curtain. The adrenaline rush goes through her, it's such a big rush. When the show is over, she's back in her dressing room with loneliness for company.

Torrie stood up, in front of the dresser mirror. She ran her fingertips through her blonde sweet curls. Brushing them back on her shoulders.

Her fanned out eyelashes closed, a sudden flash of a memory, went through her mind bringing a warm embrace to her heart

_The echo of her gold sandals on the floor. Dressed in lucky blue jeans, a strapless white cotton top, rhinestones at top. Soft blonde ringlets bouncing with every step she took._

_"Torrie!"_

_The sound of her name, brought her beautiful smile to widen sparkling her pearly whites. She ran over, into the strong awaiting arms of John Cena._

_Her arms immediately wrapped around the back of his neck. The blinding smile stayed on her face. Torrie felt John's arms wrap around her back, keeping her close while they shared a friendship hug._

_Her right sandal moved from the floor, it was a sign of happiness being with a very close friend._

…

It may have been years ago, that's one memory that had stayed in her mind. A special place in her heart.

Torrie opened her eyes, a soft sigh through her shine lips. All she found, was her own reflection staring back at her. No one else was in the room.

The golden blonde opened her make up bag, she slid the lip gloss stick onto her lips, giving her kissable lips more shine.

"I hope I can get it all back, back to the way we were"

So far, it was going better than she thought it would. John actually surprised her when he talked to her. Torrie had thought, he wouldn't even give her the time of day. They were talking, even if it was small talk.

No embrace was even given, they were words exchanged. Small talk, Torrie stood there, swallowing her pride standing right in front of John tonight. Torrie didn't have the courage to say sorry to John from her past actions.

She was just happy, that John didn't act like she was existed. He actually spoke to her, that right now was just enough for Torrie to hold on.

Of course she didn't want to let go too soon, didn't want to let John go. Times have changed, there is so much history between her and John.

She knew he's happily married now. So that itself had changed for Torrie.

Torrie couldn't deny, that she was still in love with him. Love like that, won't go away. Torrie knew that the love she felt for him, was locked in a secret place.

She wouldn't let herself find the key, all Torrie wanted- is John to be her friend again. Like it used to be. Truly, Torrie just wanted John back in her life. She preferred the life with him in it, than living without.

Torrie hoped, one day. It will all come back to her again.

The gentle smile went on her face, rubbing her soft skin of her neck.

Maybe someday?

…

Monday Night Raw continued to roll, viewers in attendance awaited to see what will unfold on the show….

"Oh my god! What?" Triple H spoke.

"Kevin Nash has been in a car accident, I had a phone call from the driver. I got a car ready for you" John Laurinaitis explained.

"Right okay" The COO was concerned for his personal friend. He knew the show was far from over, but the business man was overruled by the friend he's to Kevin Nash.

"Go, Ive got the main event"

"Okay, Torrie! Torrie! Over here" Triple H called his lovely assistant over.

The innocent smile was on her face while she walked to the scene. "Everything okay?"

"No, I'm sorry darling Ive got to leave"

The smile faded hearing her boss words, he was going to leave on her first night. "You're leaving?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, I must go. Look everything will be fine. John'll help you" of course, the Coo didn't mean John Cena the superstar, he meant the executive vice president of talent relations.

The dimples in her cheeks completely faded. "Umm…" the soft voice spoke.

It was her first night as HHH's assistant, she's just been put right into the deep end.

"Hunter, what do you mean she'll have me to help her?"

"Torrie, you're in charge of the rest of the show. I must go"

"She's what?" John Laurinaitis spoke shocked.

"I'm what?" Torrie was shocked herself.

"Torrie, you'll be fine" Triple H spoke.

"Hunter, I can take care…of…"

"Just make sure nothing goes wrong, okay. I'm sorry to leave you" Triple H kept back peddling.

No smile, no grin was on her face. The nerves were surfaced on her face after hearing her boss, put the blonde in the drivers seat. Safe to say, Torrie's worried. She had every right to be.

"But, but Hunter. What if Punk and Cena what…am I supposed to do?" Torrie asked softly.

"Make sure they don't kill each other, both of you will work it together"

"But…but Hunter…" a distressed sigh was released " what am I supposed to do?"

Torrie was left standing there, with a nervous look on her face. Never in a million years did she think, she'd be left in charge. If Torrie was honest, she'd rather have HHH put Laurinaitis in charge that way, a lot of stress would be lifted off her shoulders.

To her shock, and probably many others. Triple H had left his assistant on her first day in charge.

The nerved emerald eyes belonging to Torrie, watched her boss leave in a rush. Since she had just been given the wheel, the blonde didn't notice the sudden glare from the older man by her side.

Mr Laurinaitis was not happy, he's the executive of talent relations. His job was the welfare of the wwe superstars. Why wasn't he left in charge? Some blonde Barbie doll, in his opinion had been put in a step above him that didn't make him happy at all.

Sure he had confrontations with both John Cena and Cm Punk. He had been verbally abused by Punk, with his pipe bombs and Cena punched him in the face at Money In The Bank when the defiant then champion wouldn't let Vince call off the match, and screw CM Punk.

Regardless of the history, Mr Laurinaitis wasn't thrilled. Miss Torrie Wilson, a former golden era diva had been given what he thought he deserved.

What made it worse, for the business man. He had to assist and help Torrie. John Laurinaitis didn't know what was worse, not being left in charge of Raw or Idaho Sweetheart being put in the driver seat of Monday Night Raw.

Torrie continued to stand there, she turned her head. The stern look played on the older man near her before he walked away.

Torrie's head turned in direction, with her blonde locks flicked in motion.

Uncertainty lied behind her eyes, worry lines drew on her forehead. Her fingertips brushed down her golden locks, falling back on her shoulder.

"I'm so screwed"

…

Here she was again, back in her dressing room after her segment with HHH and John Laurinaitis. The Boise Belle wasn't used to having so many segments in one show but she wasn't going to be ungrateful.

Torrie was happy with the limelight, she wasn't ever the type to ever been in the spotlight so she's happy to be given the best opportunity.

Torrie sat down on the couch, playing with her phone. Once again all she had for company was these four walls. She looked on her phone, she pressed a few numbers and flicked her head putting her phone up to her ear.

She waited an answer, but she got a voicemail….her head lowered to rest on the couch when she didn't receive an answer.

"Hi! You've reached Lilian. I'm not available dancing, drinking living life to the fullest. Please leave a message, mwah!"

Beeppp!

Torrie lowered her phone from her ear, pressed the end button to disconnect the call. She didn't try Candice's phone, thinking she'd get the same answer. Candice and Lilian were dancing, drinking the night away right now. Torrie would know exactly, if she wasn't here-she'd be there with them.

Torrie drew a few of her ringlets, behind her ear. She scrolled down a few contacts, the screen highlighted on one name. "John" she pressed the call button, put it to her ear.

Two rings she let through, before she disconnected the call. Running her fingers through her ear. She told herself. "its too soon"

"I suppose I could go and see him, I need some company" that's the only thought she needed, an excuse.

Torrie stood up from the couch, walked to the door. Turning the door handle, she walked out of her dressing room.

She looked back to her door. A soft smile went across her face, non peek teeth shine. She saw the template read "_Torrie Wilson_" on the top. It had a baby pink background, with white italics.

Torrie walked down the corridor, looking for a certain someone. Once again, her coloured eyes were looking at his locker room door.

"Okay knock on the door, now" Torrie told herself.

She felt her heart started to race in her chest. There she stood in front of Cena's locker room door, still her hand hadn't moved an inch from her side.

"Now, it's not hard. Just do it! You've done it plenty of times before!" her mind screamed at her.

Feeling defeated she breathed out a sigh, Torrie's head hit the door with a little more force. Torrie's eyes suddenly widened when her ears heard the noise.

"Oh…."

Just like that, the door opened and John Cena came to centre of the door. Torrie's head perked up, she had to put on a smile quick. "Err…Ohh Hi" her eyes twinkled nervously.

"Torrie, did you just hit my door?" Cena asked with a slight chuckle.

Torrie quickly replied "I-I, err….no….I just wanted to say, well…"

John remained standing there, even though the history was burning In the back of his mind. He couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face.

Torrie was always too cute for words, perky and sweet. She knew how to lighten up a room.

"Is there something I can help you with, Torrie?" John asked with a cute grin on his face.

Torrie looked up from the floor, before she found herself gazing in his crystal blue eyes. "I just wanted to say…." she found her opening, she could finally, stand in front of John and apologise for her mistakes.

Here I am, so this is me, swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you John, gonna say sorry for that night, sorry for everything"

So, now…speak. End the silence. It was years ago, but he'll remember….

Torrie?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to say something to me?" John told the blonde.

Torrie's head slowly nodded, "Well I…wanted to say….that" once again her words faded, another breath was inhaled. She couldn't do it, something inside of her wouldn't let the words be known.

"I…." Torrie took in a breath, plastering a doll like smile. "wanted to say thank you"

John's eyes blinked while he glanced at her. "For what?"

Her fingers fiddled together. "For speaking to me, and I really hoped I did okay in the segment with you….I know I was shocked too. Giving this chance…I…"

"Torrie, it was fine. We said two words. Hardly not awarding material" John Cena explained, with slight chuckle. His head lowered to the ground.

"No, no, just hoped I did okay"

He lifted his head back up, to look at her. "It was good, next one will be better"

Torrie glanced at John, before a sweet smile went on her face. "Well I better" her smile faded slightly "the next one?"

"Yeah, we say more words"

"Ohh, you're okay with that?"

John shrugged, "I guess, Hunter's the boss I'm not gonna argue."

Torrie nodded, smiling sweetly. John seemed to be more comfortable with her. Maybe her friendship wasn't as lost and damaged as she thought.

"Right I better go and get ready"

"See you very soon," He twinkled his smile, Torrie tucked a few of strands behind her ear before she walked away.

While she walked, the lights above shone on her golden blonde hair. The sweet smile widened on her face with her pearly whites.

Things were only going get better.

What the beautiful blonde didn't see, the smile on Cena's face faded quick as sudden rain. The soft sigh made the red t shirt rise with every breath he took.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?"

…...

Torrie walked down the corridor, she may be feeling alone inside but the smile stayed on her face. The golden blonde walked back to her room.

She bit her lip gently, resting her back against the door. "I'm gonna change" Torrie sat on the floor, looking through her suitcase.

"What to wear," Torrie touched all her outfits, thinking of what look she wanted to give.

"Hmmm" Torrie decided to wear, tight white trousers and a black halter neck crop top with rhinestones resting comfortably on her slender midsection. Cutting just below her waist line, a tie back behind her neck. A silver glittery belt. she slipped on gold heels.

After her chosen outfit was completed, she ruffled her sweet blonde curls on her back. She re applied her pinkish lip shine, bringing her lips more shine. She topped up her mascara, fanning our her eyelashes.

Taking herself out in the mirror, she was ready.

Torrie heard a knock on the door. "Torrie, you're next"

"Thank You" Torrie turned her head, her blonde locks flicked as she made her exit.

…..

Monday Night Raw came back from a commerical break, a sound of cheers filled the arena when it shown the beautiful Torrie walking up and down, with her manicured tip of her nail between her lips.

Torrie walked up and down, anyone with eye shot could tell she was nervous. Sure who wouldn't be? The blonde known as Torre Wilson was in charge after a sudden phonecall that had the COO leaving the arena.

Torrie hadn't got any experience in her role, after all. She was left on her own on the first night as Triple H's assistant. What was she going to do?

Torrie continued to walk up and down, her heels were clicking the same part of the floor.

"Ahem" a voice bought Torrie's attention.

Torrie suddenly high screamed, spinning on her heel to face the person.

John Cena stood there, with his red wrestling attire with jean shorts and trainers.

"God John don't do that! You almost gave me heart attack" Torrie dramatically spoke, leaning her hand on her chest.

John Cena stood there, blinking a few times. "Sorry,"

"Can I help you?"

"You're in my way" John explained, softly grinning.

Torrie looked at Cena. "Oh sorry" she spoke, she moved away so he could walk straight forward. John grinned cutely before he walked. He stopped in his footing. He turned back, and noticed Torrie was walking back and forth once again.

"Torrie, are you alright?" John Cena asked, he could see she was nervous a mile away. All he had to do, is glance at her.

Torrie stopped in her heel, she turned towards the concerned superstar. "Huh?"

"Something strikes me, that there's something wrong?" Cena stepped closer towards the anxious assisant, Torrie.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" as she answered, her fingertips were gliding through her blonde locks. Every move, she made shown how nervous she currently was.

John Cena walked closer, in his red attire. "are you sure?" Torrie nodded her head while her hands met her slender hips.

"Well, no not really"

"What's wrong?" Cena asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ummm…well…" a few breaths passed before Torrie started to panick.; "Hunter has left, something about a phone call about Kevin Nash and he's left me in charge, and it's my first night so I screwed I can't run RAW I don't know the first thing…." words kept spilling out, fast. Hardly taking another breath.

John Cena stood there, trying to understand. He heard words, mid sentences. It was quite hard to understand. Words were mumbling and jumbling.

"Err Torrie…"

"And then I'll be fired because I messed up. I don't know what to do? I don't want this. I'm so nervous. What the hell am I supposed to do? I haven't got….I mean I'm not even close to management. I haven't even had this job for more than 2 hours….." Torrie continued to freak.

"Is she breathing?"

John thought, all these words stumbling out how does she take a breath.

"Torrie" Cena repeated her name, there was no stopping her.

"No, no I have no clue!. Ive never done anything like this before. I have to be at the main event making sure nothing happens. What happens if something bad happens….what am I suppose to do?"

John nodded, doing his best to follow what she's saying. "I get it, I got it" Torrie continued to freak and panic.

John rose his hand up, to try and stop Torrie. "Torrie, you're nervous. I get it"

"Nervous! I am! I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm screwed!" she panicked.

"Calm down" John Cena spoke to the freaking, panicking blonde.

Torrie continued to ramble on, the words weren't making much sense.

"Would you just….." Cena then stepped ever so close, putting his hand on Torrie's forearm. "Torrie! Stop, take a breath" He attempted to calm her down.

Her chest rose rapidly, up and down. The boise sweetheart felt the touch of Cena's hand on her shoulder. She stood in front of him. The friendly blue shade in his eyes, lying underneath his red hat bought the assisant to calm down from her panic attack.

"That's it, see take a breath. Calm down"

Torrie sofly sighed, letting the dimples in her cheeks. "Thanks"

"So I get all this, you're in charge?"

"Well technically I have to stand in at main event…"

John slowly nodded his head before he spoke again. "So you're in charge?" he repeated the question.

Torrie fiddled with her fingertips, smiling nervously "Yes, Hunter's left me in charge I guess?" Torrie answered.

"Right, so what's the worst can happen?"

Torrie swallowed the lump in her throat, "What if the ceiling gives in?"

John Cena blinked, before he gently chuckled. "I'd be more concerned about the people, than the building?"

Torrie gently giggled, as she lowered her head to the ground. "Yeah," she perked her head back up, while Cena continued to stand in front of her.

She watched his red t shirt rise with the soft breath in his body.

"You think I'm overeacting?"

John rose both of his side to the side in defence. "Not saying a word" it bought a gentle giggle from Torrie.

"What if something happens, I screw up"

"Simple you won't"

"How do you know?"

John sighed with a cute grin on his face, "Torrie, if something happens. You just make the best of it. You'll be fine"

Torrie rubbed the back of her neck, shaking her head lightly

"Anyways I'm there as well, I'll look out for you make sure nothing happens" John Cena told.

Torrie's hand slowly drew away from the back of her neck. She turned her head towards John. The beautiful smile went across her face, she didn't need to say another word.

John touched her shoulder swiftly "Feel better?" Torrie kept her stare on the superstar.

"Yeah, thank you" Torrie smiled on.

"Good, see you out there" John Cena walked a few steps away.

Torrie blinked her eyelashes once, before she spoke again. "John"

Hearing his name in a soft voice, he turned back to look back at Torrie. "Yeah"

Torrie glanced at him, for a moment before she spoke again while brushing back her blonde hair with her fingers. Letting the locks slip through her fingertips "Thanks"

John Cena stood there, before he let smiled widely, shining his pearly whites, bringing Torrie's smile to grow too.

"No Problem, nothing's worth a panic attack" he walked off.

Torrie's head motioned the direction he walked. The blonde locks drew away from her shoulders, the beautiful smile shone through the camera.

One thing she knew, Torrie's in for a eventful night but she sure felt better knowing John Cena will be there.

….

The main event was almost here, the show took another commerical break. The pyro was shown on the screen, John Cena vs. Cm Punk. Winner will face Alberto Del Rio at Night Of Champions 2011.

Tucking a few of her locks behind her ear, Torrie stood by the curtain. She was currently nervous. It was minutes before the main event.

Any minute now, her theme music was going to hit the arena. Those split moments, were the most nerve wrecking. The butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Torrie's coloured eyes watched the audio touch the button. It blared out her music "Need A Little Time" the melody of the drums echoed the building. Hearing the start of the music, the wwe unviverse cheered loudly.

After a few moments, the beautiful blonde emerged from the curtain. Torrie stood on the centre of the ramp, her pearly whites peeked a smile when she heard the reaction from the crowd.

Even though, the nerves were bubbling in her body she couldn't help but get excited from the cheers. Torrie let out her smile, for the world to see.

She drew two fingers to her lips, blowing her kiss peace sign high.

Alongside the assistant, John Lariatntus stood beside her in a suit. Torrie walked down, clicking her gold heels on ramp.

"Oh wow, You know if I haven't mentioned. I'm very happy with Triple H's decision" King spoke.

"Torrie Wilson back in the wwe, I dig it" Booker T told.

"I do feel for Torrie, it's her first night. She's been thrown right into the crossfire by Triple H, the man that hired her in the first place"

"Come on, Michael. It's not Hunter's fault. Kevin Nash, personal friend has been in car accident. HHH had no choice"

Torrie walked down the rest of the ramp, she walked around the ring. She let her hand slide, slapping hands from the fans. The sweet smile was on her face. She walked around the annoucers position, shaking hands.

"Hello Torrie. Great to see you" King held her hand, Torrie twinkled her smile.

Torrie walked to the chair where she would be sitting, the Executive Vice president of talent relations John lariatus stayed by her side. He sure was not happy, but did what he was told too.

Torrie made herself comfortable in the chair, smiling on. She put one leg over the other, sitting like a lady would.

Michael Cole, Booker T talked about the main event, while King was too0 busy looking at the lovely Torrie Wilson.

The show took one final commerical break. After Raw returned, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio had made his way out to the ring. He was sitting the side of Jerry The King Lawler.

Alberto wasn't too happy with his match, winner of Cena and Punk would face him at Night Of Champions.

"We've been joined by Executive Vice President Of Talent relations, John Lariatntus, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio" Del Rio swung his chair, smirking on.

"The beautiful Torrie Wilson, Triple H's assisant"

Hearing her name, The golden blonde turned her head smiling on. "Hi guys" Torrie friendly spoke;.

"Is there any chance, Alberto and Torrie could swap places so I'm next to her" King asked.

Torrie just laughed out loud flicking her blonde hair, before she let her pearly whites shine in her smile. Alberto just ignored the comment, he was more intested in the match that was about to take place.

The camera shown the natural shine of beauty, known as Torrie. The arena fell in silence.

"Cult of personality by living colour blared through the arena. The fans in attendance poured out the emotion, cheering the man that proclaimed to be the "voice of the voiceless"

Cm Punk walked to the centre kneeling down, he went to his wrist "it's clobbering time!" he yelled to the crowd. He walked down the ramp making his way to the ring.

Punk climbed onto the turnbuckle, before he jumped down from the turnbuckle. He walked to the ropes, and gazed down at the people ringside. He glanced down Alberto Del Rio.

He turned his attention to the lovely blonde bombshell, Torrie Wilson. Punk kept his glance on her, before he blew a palm kiss towards her. Torrie let her innocent look surfaced on her face.

A moment of silence anticapted the fans, before the opponent of Cm Punk made his presence felt. The music of John Cena blared through the arena, it only took seconds for the fans to show their reaction.

The arena holding Monday night Raw, tonight filled with cheers, boos. One thing no one could deny. John Cena was the one superstar that poured out the most emotion from the fans.

The music "time is now" drew Torrie's attention, her eyes rolled up to the ramp while she sat on the black computer chair.

John Cena came through the curtain, he stood on the ramp with his usual warm excitement, hyping up the crowd like no other superstar can. Cena is a brilliant entertainer, bursting with charisma.

Standing in his wrestling attire, consisting red t shirt, blue jeans shorts, black trainers, red wrist bands with two on each wrist.

As he turned his head, the back of his silver chain was visible under his t shirt. He turned back, to the camera. Rising both of his arms, so his red shirt would tuck underneath his jean shorts, making his black belt buckle visible.

He brought his hand, to the side of his head to salute. After he saluted to the crowd. Cena ran down the ring, and slid in the ring. Cm Punk was sitting on the mat waiting for the match to begin.

Torrie sat in her chair, with a lovely grin across her face. She already knew, this match is going to the best she's seen up close personal.

John Cena walked closer the ropes, he gazed at the wwe champion Alberto Del Rio, the same man. Cena delivered a stern warning too. Cena walked to the corner of turnbuckle. His blue eyes did wonder, he glanced to see Torrie sitting there.

One moment, he stared before he turned back to Cm Punk. John slipped his shirt off, bringing high pitches to echo in the arena. It was definitely a treat for the lovely ladies in attendance, especially the lovely blonde sitting at ringside.

Torrie slowly drew her fingertips to brush back her blonde locks, that fell into her vision. A smile came across her face, of course she's still a woman. John Cena, one of the most handsome superstars in history was in her vision-her women instincts was going to let her smile shine on.

It was first time, in years. In front of her eyes. She had seen Cena without his shirt on. There wasn't a television screen, it was right in front of her eyes.

She saw John Cena's chest, it was not covered by a glowing red colour shirt. Top of half of his body was visible for the world to see.

Torrie felt a sudden ping of attraction through her chest, luckily for her she knew how to control herself. "Wow.." her eyes sparkled on. The camera flashed an image of her while she looked on. there he stood, John Cena in his blue jeans shorts, with black belt hooped, black trainers, red wrist bands and armband.

He stood there in the ring, she could see his abs, hot physique every time he breathed. He definitely was in great shape, no way Torrie can deny that. If you didn't think so, listen to the sound of heart thumping louder.

Since, Torrie was almost lost in John-her ears heard the ring bell. The match got underway. If anything, Cm Punk was in advantage to win because he's defeated Cena twice, at pay per views.

"Professional Torrie…"

Before it wasn't too difficult, all she had to attract her was his baby blue eyes, and handsome smile but now….she had all that, and his chest. That was her disadvantages, Torrie's still a woman. Female instinct, attraction.

Cm Punk and John Cena locked up in the middle of the ring, Punk grabbed a headlock, snapping marring Cena to the mat. John wrapped his legs around Punk's throat, to give him the advantage.

Punk fought out, grabbed John's neck. Bringing Cena back to his feet before Punk snapmared him back down to the mat. John once again fought out, and performed his own snap mare. Punk wrapped his legs around Cena. John pushed his upper body up to force, Punk's leg grip to break.

Both competitors got back to their feet, took a moment to stop and stare at each other. John bent down to adjust his knee pads, before he and Punk circled the mat ready to lock up again.

Punk grabbed an arm lock, twisting John's arm behind his back before applying yet another headlock. The pressure bought John to one knee.

John swung Punk to ropes, so the grip would break. Punk came back with a shoulder block, knocking Cena on his back on the mat. Punk taunted, and ran to the ropes. Cena lied down, then jumped up delivered his own shoulder block, another before he power bombed Punk to the mat.

John got his feet, lifting his hand up for the "you can't see me" with a pearly white smile on his face circling Punk.

Torrie watched on sitting ringside, found her own smile widen when she saw his abs wear the moment he lifted his hand.

Cena lowered his hand, to wave in front of his face but Punk inside cradled him. Cena kicked out of two, he got his feet but fell down to the mat when he felt the clothesline.

Punk grabbed hold of Cena's hand, swung him to the ropes. He dropkicked Cena right in the face. Bringing John back down to the mat. John got his feet in the corner, Punk ran and high kicked him, sending Cena to fall back into the corner.

Punk grabbed hold of John's head, and ran hit a bulldog planting Cena face first into the mat. Punk went to top rope, but Cena punched him so Punk landed back on the floor.

Cena rested against the ropes, blinking a few times after he had his face in that mat. John slid underneath the rope, Punk tripped the ankle. Punk grabbed Cena's hand, and sent him ribs first into the announce table.

Hearing the impact, and sudden yelp of pain from John. Torrie slightly shuddered unknown to the cameras.

The collision into the announce table, Cena fell down touching his midsection with his hand after being winded. Punk grabbed John's neck, and slammed his head on the announce table.

Punk rolled Cena back in the ring, John rolled on his back lying for a moment before Punk made the cover. John used the strength in his upper body to kick out.

Punk worked on the ribs of Cena, delivering a hard kick right to the midsection bringing a painful whine of pain. Punk wrapped his legs around the midsection, trying to weaken Cena as much as he can to get the victory.

Punk sent Cena to lie down on the mat, before he ran on the ropes jumped on the heart and chest of John Cena, winding John again.

John's eyes started to squint with pain, his breaths were hard to take since his midsection had been winded a little. John fought out of the grip, and grabbed Punk's foot to apply the stf but Punk kicked him away, only for John to fall back right to the ring post, again rib first.

Torrie saw John collide with the ring post, hearing his yelp of pain. Her fingers went on her lips while the soft concern started to reflect from her eyes.

Punk grabbed Cena, and went for the cover but John once again kicked out even though his breathing had been restricted in his match. Punk grabbed Cena's neck, snapmared him to the mat. This time there was no struggle, John lied on the mat while Punk made the cover.

He then used the strength to kick out. Punk went for another wear down move, John fought out. He delivered a knee to the ribs, before planting Punk with a gut wrench slam. John went for his own cover but only received a two count.

John performed a suplex, and once again Punk kicked out. John went for chin lock. He planted Punk with a body slam, then an elbow. Once again Punk kicked out. Cena applied the pressure, put his weight on Punk making it harder for Punk to fight out.

Punk took a moment to gather the strength, he tossed John across the mat. Cena got back to his feet, yelped suddenly when he was kicked right in the temple of his head.

John fell back on the mat, with his hand lying beside. His eyes squinting in pain after being kicked. John lied on his front, writhing in pain. Breathing with every breath in his body.

Punk clicked his neck, after the pressure. He grabbed Cena, delivering sharp point knees to John's midsection, bringing out a yelp every time. He swung John to the ropes, and hit a knee right in ribs.

John lied on the mat, with his arm bent so his hand would lie on his ribs area. Punk rolled Cena over on his back, went for the cover but Cena kicked out. Punk took a moment to think what to do next. John kneeled on the mat, breathing a little softer.

Every time he breathed, a slight grimace was in his face. Punk applied to wrap his legs around John's midsection, making it even harder for John to breathe. John fought out, grabbing Punk's legs, again he tried the submission but was kicked in the chest.

John fell underneath the ropes, Punk tried for a suplex to the ring. Cena had the same idea. But John felt the ropes burn on his throat. Punk took advantage, and went to the ropes to deliver a dropkick to Cena's back so John would fall on the floor outside of the ring.

Cena rolled on his side, breathing quicker. He took a moment to recover before he started to get in the ring. Punk slid out of the ring, grabbed Cena only to be pushed back first into the ring apron. Punk rolled in the ring holding his lower back.

Cena took a moment to slide in the ring, before he felt a clothesline from Punk. Punk went for the cover, John kicked out refusing to stay down.

Punk started another wear down move, John started to get back to his feet and swung Punk off, performing a side walk slam.

John lied on his back, with his chest rising up and down. He rolled to his side taking a moment. His ribs were killing. John kept breathing as much as he could, to stay in the match.

Keeping his hand on his midsection, Cena got back to his feet. He ducked a clothesline, hit a shoulder block. He tried another, but Punk hit a high knee right to the head lying John out on the mat.

Punk went for another cover. John kicked out at count of two. Punk stalked Cena to the corner, for a high knee to the jaw. Punk ran, Cena moved out of the way so Punk's knee would collide with the turnbuckle.

John hit a shoulder block, another.

Then kicked Punk in the ribs, bending down. Cena bounced off the ropes and hit the Boston buster slamming Punk's head in the mat. Cena went for the spinout slam, but Punk reversed so Cena would have his back against the ropes.

Punk wasted no time, delivered a high knee to the face. Cena's head fell back after being dazed. Punk went for a move, but Cena stopped it and hit the spinout power bomb.

John rose his hand for the "you can't see me" Punk went for a kick to the head, but Cena caught him, tried for a submission lifting Punk up, Punk sent John face first, and locked in the anaconda device, making it difficult for John to breathe.

"Cena better tap out, or he passes out"

John fought out of it, and applied half of STF. He had his back on Punk. Punk wiggled in pain, trying to reverse it. He sent John to lie on his back and locked in a submission, having Punk's arm around his the back of his neck, grasping hold of John's bent arm, wearing the fighter out.

John felt the strength in him start to weaken, his arm was rose before it slowly fell down to the mat.

"He's out!" Punk yelled, he lifted John's shoulder slightly from the mat applying more pressure.

The referee checked to see if his limb arm would fall for the three count, so the match would stop. John's limb arm once again hit the mat, the second time. He quickly reversed into a cross face.

Punk scrambled to the ropes, in pain. John rolled off to the side of the ring taking in a moment to get his strength back. He went for Punk, only be hoisted over the ropes, to fall face first on the floor.

John lied there on his back, motionless. His head titled to the side, with his eyelashes starting to blink. Punk got back to his feet, waiting Cena to get back to his feet.

Punk ran, dived right on John Cena. Sending them both to the ring barrier. John lied breathing very fast, with Punk's hand underneath his body. John's head bent limply as Punk moved his arm, so John would lie on the floor.

As the camera's zoomed out, the concerned look on Torrie's face was shown. She flicked her hair, with the motion of her head. "come on John" secretly she whispered.

Punk held his jaw, and grabbed Cena by his neck. He rolled John back in. Cena rolled on his back, lying motionless only breathing rapidly on the mat. With his chest, stomach area rising in and out.

Punk touched his jaw after hitting the barrier, he grabbed John by the neck. He swung Cena to the turnbuckle, John stopped with a foot, turned only to collide heads with Punk, both fell back down.

Both exhausted, as the count started. Punk held his jaw, Cena rose his limb hand to his temple after hitting heads. While the count of ten went on, Cena and Punk drew back to their feet.

John quickly found the strength to hit attitude adjustment, he went for the cover only to roll back on the mat when the defiant Punk kicked out. Cena took in a breath before he picked Punk up.

Punk took his own advantage, with his jaw still hurting. He hoisted John on his shoulder for GTS. John fell back on the mat after falling victim to the Go to sleep move. A knee right to the temple. When you're hit, it's time to say goodnight. As Punk proudly says.

John didn't say goodnight, instead. He hoisted his shoulder up to break the count. Punk was in disbelief, he rubbed his temple thinking of what to do. Punk grabbed Cena, only to be grabbed again for AA.

Punk scrambled, to the ropes getting off John's shoulders. He delivered a shoulder block to the ribs. Cena yelped fell back a few steps. Punk went for a dive, only to miss hit the canvas.

John grabbed Punk, and hoisted up on the top rope. One way, John's always wins is attitude adjustment from the top rope. That's exactly what Cena was going to do. Cena put Punk on his shoulders. Punk struggled landed in front of Cena. He hit John in the face with punch, both were on the top rope.

Punk hit a punch, Cena hit another sending Punk to the canvas. John stood up on the turnbuckle, he went for leg drop but something caught his attention.

Alberto had his head turned in Torrie's direction. Those split seconds, Cena glanced at her, it cost him. Punk delivered a kick to John's face. John was distracted, he didn't fall forwards. Cena fell backwards.

John fell from the top rope, to the floor but he bounced his ribs hard on the steel steps before colliding with the floor. John yelped out in pain, he knew he had accidentally fell the wrong way.

Torrie gasped out, with her eyes widening. She wondered if she should go over there. The worry was traced in her face, her hands were wrapped around her mouth. "Oh god, John" she muttered seeing him fallen on the outside.

Punk tried to save John, he knew Cena was supposed to fall they collide together but Cena fell the other way after he was distracted by the blushing blonde that shot back through his life.

"Oh fuck" John mouthed unknown the camera, he felt the agonizing pain in his chest, ribs area. Every breath pierced like a on going bullet.

John drew his body up, but he fell back down on the floor. His hands were on his ribs, his eyes were squinting shut in pain. He writhed on the floor, turning on his side.

All the punishment his midsection took in the match, then he fell from the top rope so his ribs would collide with the steel steps.

"That was nasty, John fell from the top rope"

"But did you see, how his ribs hit on the way down"

"Cena could be seriously hurt here…" as she watched, Torrie surely hoped not.

Punk rolled out of the ring, he played a character lying down so he could talk to John. "You fell the wrong way" Punk whispered.

"I'm aware of that" John said back painfully, so the camera wouldn't see.

Punk grabbed John, burying his head so they could talk. "do you wanna continue?"

"I'm fine…" John spoke breathing differently lying down on the floor.

He gasped in and out, with difficultly. Punk grabbed Cena rolled him into the ring. He went for the cover, John honestly had a split moment where it hurt to kick out but he did.

Never Give Up, wasn't words to him. It was what defined the superstar. No way was he gonna give up, even if he was seriously hurt.

"We'll change it up, follow my lead" Punk grabbed Cena, whipped him to the ropes trying to be gentle as he can. Punk grabbed John by his chin, and delivered a slap right across the face.

"What the hell?"

"Punk slapped Cena around the face"

"I don't think that was a good idea"

That gave Cena the fire, he ignored the pain in his midsection and speared Punk to the mat. Cena grabbed Punk, went for AA but Punk slid off his back, hit a kick to the back John's head sending John to lie motionless on the mat.

John Cena lied on the mat, his eyelashes blinking up to the rafters. He let in every breath, every single one pierced his midsection. Punk signalled for the GTS. He grabbed, placed him on the shoulders only for a voice to gain distraction.

"Hey Punk! It's not over yet!" Kevin Nash appeared on the ramp, supposed man to be in a car accident. Punk was distracted, Cena slid off the shoulders landing on the mat.

Torrie had her eyes fixed on John, the worry lying in her eyes after seeing him fall. she then noticed what everyone else was noticing. Kevin Nash?

"What?" Torrie stood up from her chair, John Lariatus sat her back down.

Punk was distracted by the returning Kevin Nash. John took the advantage and hit the attitude adjustment, getting the three count. John rolled off Punk, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Here's you're winner, new number one contender John Cena!"

He kneeled on the mat, getting back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio kicked him, attacked him even before Cena could celebrate.

Alberto assaulted Cena into the corner, he fumed that John Cena was his next challenger for the gold he wears around his waist. Cena struggled to his feet. Del Rio ran, delivered a kick to the back of John's head.

John fell down to the mat, lying motionless after being ambushed by the wwe champion.

Now this is exactly what Torrie was afraid of….it had happened, she knew somehow she had to stop it while the crowd was in shock silence.

Torrie got up from her seat, with a very concerned look on her face. "Stop!"

John Cena lied on the edge of the ring motionless, Del Rio visciously stood over him, before delivering right hands to the temple.

After having his head caved in by Del Rio, Cena lost consciousness. Lariatus was sent in by Torrie to get Del Rio off John.

John Lariatus was able to pull Del Rio off Cena, John lied on the mat while Del Rio struggled to attack Cena some more. As he was being restrained, Cena felt the affects of the brutal attack.

His body laid on the mat, arms stretched out. One of his foot elevated on the mat. John felt himself drift in and out of consciousness after being brutally attacked by the wwe champion.

Del Rio argued with the older man, Torrie slid underneath the ropes, and went over to the unconscious John Cena. "John," Torrie kneeled on both of her knees, her fingertips felt the silkiness in her blonde locks from the start of hairline, to the end tip.

Torrie touched his bare chest, she felt the rise in him. Torrie tried to bring him back around but he didn't move. "John, are you okay?" Worried Torrie looked on before her hair whipped to glare at Del Rio.

"Keep him back! Stop this now!" Torrie turned back, tending to hurt John Cena.

She saw his eyes were closed shut, he laid motionless not moving. All she could see is him breathing frequently.

Torrie's hair fell from her shoulders, a few laid on John's rising chest while she lowered her upper body to check on him while Del Rio was restrained by referees.

Torrie touched John's still shoulder, but he remained unresponsive after the attack, and the blinding pain his ribs after accidentally fallling.

"Keep him back! Enough!" Torrie Wilson kneeled beside laid out Cena.

She turned back, the concern rose in her eyes seeing him lying there. Torrie witnessed the breathing in his chest, stomach area. She watched him softly breathe.

Del Rio broke free, and attacked John again pushing Torrie to the mat. She landed hard on her wrist after Del Rio ran to assault Cena again, Torrie was caught in the crossfire. She was about to move, but Del Rio sent her to the canvas.

A referee went to the fallen asssisant to help her back up, Torrie's s lips drew with gasp after her chest was winded. Del Rio grabbed unconscious John Cena, proceeded to hit him again and again.

John's body was sitting up but he was limb, if Del Rio let go. John would fall back on the mat lie unconscious. Torrie kneeled a little away, fire rose in her eyes. Torrie got back to her feet. She almost hit John in the head with her heel.

Torrie grabbed the open fist of Alberto Del Rio, pulling him away from the fallen, vulnerable John Cena. determined to do something. Torrie's grip pulled Del Rio to his feet, as they moved. The fiction, made John's body move softly.

Furious Del Rio turned, and almost punched Torrie in the face. Luckily he stopped just in time. He stopped and stare at a angry Torrie. She was standing in his way, standing between him and a laid out John Cena.

"Go on, do it. I swear it's the last thing you do?" Torrie snapped, coming ever so close to feeling a right hand to the face.

"Stay away from him, leave him alone do you hear me? Enough!" Torrie tried to gain control but Del Rio shoved her back down to the mat with more force.

Torrie laid on the mat, holding her head after she suffered a bump. Torrie's head perked up, brushing her hair from her head.

"Alberto just shoved Torrie"

"That's not right"

Alberto grabbed his wwe championship, slammed it on the fallen body of Cena. Del Rio kicked John harshly, pushing him out of the ring while Torrie watched on helplessly.

"Stop him" Torrie whined, while the refs helped her.

Torrie stayed on the mat with her legs curled, her hand massaged her temple after she was pushed to the mat by a fired up Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto climbed out of the ring, he grabbed John's wrist pulling him up. John regained consciousness just before he was thrown to the ring security barrier. John Cena fell down, laid on his front against the barrier.

John laid semi consciousness, he felt the pain in his body. Alberto was pushed back by two referees and John Lariatus. Torrie slid out of the ring, and rushed over to kneel by John.

Torrie kneeled, hovered over putting her hand on his back titling her head near John's head seeing how he is.

John felt a soft touch on his back, referees and Torrie kneeled by him. His eyes squinted in pain. Two words he muttered "I'm fine" before he squinted his eyes again.

The camera caught the concerned look on Torrie's face, while she kneeled beside John Cena. The show faded with Alberto swearing vengeance in his Spanish tongue.

Torrie did her best, but she couldn't save one person-that truly meant everything to her.

The show went on, no matter what. The Night was ready to take control. But who would have tears come at night?

…..

End Of Chapter, Hope you all liked it. I worked really, really, really hard on this chapter. I must have deleted stuff countless times. I think Ive got it the best i can, i totally loved Torrie/John segment before. her panicking, John calming her down.

anyone who don't know, when i do italics it's flashbacks or thoughts :)

Please let me know what you think, leave a review for me! Reviews is the best thing you can be given in fanfiction :) thanks for all the reviews so far!

Thank You

Bye-Bye x

Chapter 5-John's been hurt after accidentally falling. will Torrie's concern bring a confession from him? Superstars/divas react to Torrie's return as HHH's assisant.

"


End file.
